Symbiose
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Quand le lieutenant Fusco découvre un vieux dossier sur l'affaire Elias, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il vient de sortir du placard un squelette qu'on y avait caché vingt-neuf ans auparavant. SPOILERS SAISON 3
1. Prologue - 10-10

Bonjour (ou bonsoir, c'est selon).

Me voici avec ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de Person of Interest. Ma première fanfiction tout court, en fait. Je sais que tu es impatient de commencer ta lecture, cher lecteur, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à te dire avant que tu te lances.

Tout d'abord, je vais en profiter pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidée sur ce projet, que ce soit en tant que beta-lecteur qu'en tant que conseiller éclairé. Je vais nommer entre autres** Milligramme**, **Lamesis**,** Lisca**, **Lucie21**, **Selene-san**, **Ketsuu, Pylia, StrangeReflexion** et bien d'autres (si je vous ai oublié, faites-moi signe surtout, que je vous rajoute :D).

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, et comme dit dans le résumé, c'est une fanfiction qui reprend des éléments de la saison 3 et qui est donc bien lourde en **gros spoilers qui tachent**. Vous êtes prévenus. C'est aussi un rating M et il y a une bonne raison à cela.

**Je tiens à le dire maintenant avant que vous puissiez vous méprendre : la relation amoureuse présentée dans cette fanfic n'est pas saine. Du. Tout. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler de relation abusive mais c'est une relation de codépendance poussée à l'extrême. Mon but n'est en aucun cas de promouvoir ce genre de relations. Ça marche pour eux et c'est tant mieux mais ça n'est pas à reproduire dans la vraie vie. **

Par la même occasion : vous pourrez voir un "mystère" apparaître autour des personnages principaux. Si d'aventure vous découvrez (ou pensez avoir découvert) la clé de ce mystère, **merci de ne pas le dire dans les reviews.** Si vous pensez à quelque chose, envoyez-moi plutôt un mp, ne gâchez pas le plaisir des autres lecteurs.

En dernier lieu, et après je vous laisse, promis, vous pourrez constater que j'ai inclus des titres de chanson sous le titre de chaque chapitre. Ils sont là pour vous, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance mais aussi peut-être sur des pistes. Vous pouvez les écouter avant, pendant, après votre lecture ou pas du tout, c'est vous qui voyez.

Un chapitre sera posté chaque semaine, je vous dis donc bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

Prologue

**1984**

_10-10_

_(Non, non, rien n'a changé – Les Poppys)_

_ •_

Cette histoire ne commence pas bien.

Nous sommes à New York, dans la première moitié de la huitième décennie du vingtième siècle. Ronald Reagan est président depuis déjà quatre ans et l'Union Soviétique vient d'annoncer qu'elle boycottera les Jeux Olympiques de Los Angeles. Emma Burton, du haut de son mètre quarante et de ses quatorze ans, se fiche bien des Jeux Olympiques. Ou de l'Union Soviétique, soit dit en passant. Elle a des choses plus importantes en tête, comme la prochaine saison de lacrosse inter-lycées que son équipe compte bien gagner cette fois ou le beau Josh qui lui fait de l'œil pendant les entraînements. Il faut dire qu'Emma Burton est très jolie, c'est une jeune fille adorable avec ses longs cheveux ondulés, sa taille fine et ses grandes boucles d'oreilles en toc. Peut-être qu'il l'invitera au cinéma ou mieux, au bal de fin d'année.

Elle vit avec ses parents et son frère Charlie dans le quartier de Brighton Beach. Leur appartement n'est ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Son père et sa mère, mariés depuis près de vingt ans, sont toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre comme s'ils étaient encore des adolescents de son âge, Charlie est pénible comme un grand frère se doit de l'être. Elle considère qu'elle a de la chance, pas comme sa meilleure amie Mattie, qui n'a jamais connu sa mère et dont la grande sœur enchaîne cures de désintoxication et séjours en prison.

Ce jour-ci, il ne fait pas très beau. L'air est lourd, le ciel est couvert et la pluie menace de tomber à tout instant. Pour couronner le tout, Mattie est privée de sortie pendant deux semaines. Au lieu de rester à la maison à se morfondre, Emma saute dans le premier bus en direction de Little Italy pour aller voir sa tante Martha. De tous ses oncles et tantes, Martha est sa préférée. Toujours à la pointe de la mode, c'est une éternelle célibataire, et fière de l'être. D'autant plus qu'elle a toujours un peu d'argent de poche à glisser à sa nièce quand sa mère a le dos tourné.

Emma adore Little Italy. C'est un quartier à l'opposé du sien, tellement plus animé, il y règne une énergie latine très différente de l'ambiance tendue de Little Odessa. Au lieu de s'arrêter directement devant chez sa tante au sud, tout près de là où l'Italie s'est faite manger par la Chine, elle descend sur Mulberry Street et flâne au milieu des touristes assis aux terrasses des cafés italiens hors de prix. Elle s'arrête devant la vitrine d'un magasin de chaussures, se penche, examine chaque paire, redresse ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez d'un air faussement sérieux et poursuit son chemin.

En passant devant les étals de fruits et légumes d'une épicerie de quartier, Emma se rend compte à quel point la chaleur l'a assoiffée. Elle fourre sa main au fond de la poche de sa jupe en jean et en sort un vieux dollar froissé.

Dans la boutique, il fait bien plus frais qu'à l'extérieur et Emma peut enfin respirer. Elle attrape une bouteille de Coca-Cola et se dirige vers la caisse où une grosse femme aux cheveux noirs et épais houspille son jeune employé. Emma pose sa bouteille sur le comptoir, la femme la regarde de la tête aux pieds et la salue avec un grand sourire avant de tourner les talons, non sans avoir asséné une bonne tape à l'arrière de la tête du garçon en lui intimant de ne plus se tromper en rendant la monnaie. Emma donne au jeune homme son billet. Il lui rend le compte juste, décapsule la bouteille et la lui tend. La jeune fille sort de l'épicerie et reste un moment sous l'auvent. Le parfum sucré des fruits autour d'elle commence à lui donner faim. Elle boit une gorgée de soda. Sa tante Martha n'habite plus qu'à quelques pas d'ici mais elle a une sainte horreur de tout ce qui est sucré. Pas question de se présenter à la porte bouteille en main.

Emma fait quelques pas et s'arrête de nouveau quand elle trouve un mur sur lequel s'appuyer. De là où elle se trouve, elle peut observer une famille de touristes britanniques prendre le thé à la terrasse du café La Spezia juste en face. A côté d'eux, deux groupes d'hommes, à l'évidence loin d'être amis se font face et le ton commence à monter dangereusement.

Avant même qu'Emma puisse décider que ce n'est pas ses affaires et que le garçon aux beaux yeux verts qui vient de garer sa moto à deux pas de là est bien plus intéressant, l'un des hommes sort une arme de l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir et menace les membres de l'autre groupe. Emma a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir l'un des hommes, un grand chauve à qui il manque l'une des dents de devant, tenter de s'enfuir dans sa direction. Les derniers bruits qu'elle entend sont les coups de feu, les cris de la foule qui se disperse et sa bouteille qui se brise en touchant le sol.

* * *

A quelques pâtés de maisons de là, Kyra O'Leary se redresse sur le siège passager de la voiture de patrouille. D'une main, elle essuie la sueur qui perle sur son menton et sous son nez.

-Alors, la bleu, on a un peu chaud ?

Elle tourne la tête vers le sergent Harper et acquiesce en souriant. Elle aime cet homme. A seulement trois ans de la retraite, cet agent rodé au terrain a pris une balle dans la cuisse. On lui a donné le choix entre la paperasse et la bleusaille, il a évidemment choisi la bleusaille, préférant encore être relégué au cimetière plutôt qu'aux bureaux. C'est un flic de la vieille école qui n'a peur de rien et un Américain pur souche qui hait les Russes encore plus qu'il ne hait sa belle-mère. Une des raisons pour laquelle Kyra l'aime autant est que, contrairement au reste de ses collègues, il ne l'a jamais traité de négresse, pas même dans son dos. Il a été clair dès le premier jour : tant qu'elle fait son devoir correctement, elle peut être verte à pois roses, il n'en a rien à foutre.

La radio grésille et une voix sucrée leur signale des coups de feu sur Mulberry Street. Le sergent Harper met en marche la sirène et enfonce l'accélérateur.

-Ça fait soixante ans que c'est fini, les années 20, et ils se canardent toujours comme au temps de Capone, ces connards, souffle-t-il entre ses dents.

-Vous croyez que c'est la mafia, chef ?

-On est à Little Italy, ma grande. Si ça se tire dessus en pleine rue au beau milieu de la journée, c'est forcément la mafia.

Le chaos règne sur Mulberry Street. La plupart des touristes a décampé et le reste s'est massé contre le ruban jaune que les policiers déjà sur place commencent à installer. Les sirènes des voitures de patrouille et des ambulances se mélangent dans un vacarme tonitruant. Trois hommes sont étendus sur la chaussée, l'un est grand et chauve, l'autre, aux cheveux blonds plaqués sur le crâne, porte une lourde veste de cuir et le troisième n'a pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus âgé que Kyra. Le sergent Harper, son élève sur les talons, se dirige vers l'officier Oswald Carter, penché sur l'un des corps. Ils se saluent d'un signe de tête.

-D'après les témoins, celui-là a commencé à tirer sur les deux autres. Du coup, un quatrième a tiré sur un cinquième et un sixième. Ils sont déjà sur le chemin de l'hôpital. On n'a pas leur identité à tous, pour le moment mais je connais le blond là-bas, c'est Fyodor Ivkine.

- Des Russes ? Par ici ? Leur coin, c'est plutôt Brighton Beach et c'est quand même pas tout près. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là ?

-Tu poses des questions qui sont pas de notre ressort, là. Enfin, les gars de la morgue vont être ravis: quatre cadavres bien frais d'un seul coup, c'est un peu Noël avant l'heure.

Kyra recompte les cadavres au sol et n'en voit toujours que trois.

-Quatre ?

-Ah oui, ils se sont pas contentés de s'entre-tuer. C'est tes premiers cadavres, petite ?

-N...non, j'ai déjà été appelée sur des homicides.

-Ah, ça devrait aller, dans ce cas. Une balle perdue, à côté de chez Leone, juste là-bas, fait Carter en pointant l'épicerie du doigt.

Harper tourne les talons et fait signe à Kyra de le suivre. Ils contournent la voiture de patrouille garée le long du trottoir et le sergent se stoppe net. Il arrête Kyra de la main mais il est trop tard, elle l'a vue. Le visage écrasé contre le pavé, Emma Burton gît dans son propre sang. Kyra ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Elle a déjà été appelée sur des homicides, c'est vrai. Une femme battue qui avait fini par poignarder son mari avec un couteau de cuisine puis s'était rendue elle-même à la police et un junkie qui avait enfoncé le crâne de son dealer à coups de barre à mine pour lui voler son stock. Ce qu'elle a sous les yeux est le corps d'une enfant innocente qui s'est trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Elle déglutit et se tourne vers Harper, simplement pour regarder autre chose que la jeune fille. Même lui ne semble pas à l'aise, elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a rencontré, Harper lui a rebattu les oreilles encore et encore avec ses merveilleuses petites-filles au point que Kyra les connaît toutes les deux par cœur, même sans les avoir vues ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Elles et la jeune fille couchée devant eux doivent avoir à peu près le même âge.

-Désolé, bleusaille, si j'avais su...

Comme un chat qui se faufile, Oswald Carter arrive derrière eux et toussote pour attirer leur attention.

-A priori, c'est Emma Burton. Sa tante vit à deux pas de là. Elle est descendue de chez elle quand on est arrivés, elle doit être quelque part parmi les badauds. On va avoir besoin de sa déposition alors je compte sur vous pour vous en charger, vu ? Il faudrait appeler les parents aussi.

Quand le légiste retourne le cadavre de l'adolescente, Harper détourne les yeux. Kyra, elle, garde le regard plongé dans les yeux mi-clos d'Emma. L'air est étouffant, chargé de l'odeur du sang et le sol sous les pieds de l'agent O'Leary lui semble beaucoup plus réel que d'habitude. Pourtant, elle ne se détourne pas. Cette situation ne doit jamais se reproduire, elle se promet de tout faire pour ne plus avoir à assister à ce spectacle. Les portes de la fourgonnette se referment et le véhicule démarre mais elle reste figée.

Harper et elle n'échangent pas un mot quand ils retournent à la voiture et leur service se termine dans le plus grand silence. Kyra aurait préféré un long discours sur les réalités du métier et qu'il lui dise qu'un jour, on finit par s'y faire. Alors qu'elle quitte le poste, elle l'entend téléphoner à sa fille et lui demander d'embrasser ses petites-filles pour lui.

Elle grimpe dans le bus, toujours en silence, et rentre chez elle. Elle ne mange pas, se déshabille. Elle entre dans sa douche trop petite, tourne à fond les robinets, s'accroupit. Elle pose son front sur ses genoux et se met à pleurer.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Ramasser ses miettes

Chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre 1. Et voilà qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

**Janvier 2014**

_Ramasser ses miettes_

_(Ghosts – On an on)_

Le deuil est une chose horrible, un invité qui arrive sans s'annoncer, qui pille vos placards et semble bien être là pour y rester longtemps. La mort du lieutenant Jocelyne Carter a été ressentie par tous comme une trahison du destin. De toute l'histoire de la ville de New York, aucun flic n'a été plus droit, plus intègre qu'elle ne l'a été. On dit que les meilleurs s'en vont toujours les premiers.

Au poste, on a toujours vu Carter comme une fouille-merde de la pire espèce. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'elle ait à perdre, elle n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Ça a fait d'elle un agent de police exemplaire et une collègue des plus pénibles. Le matin-même du jour de sa mort, n'importe qui aurait affirmé haut et fort qu'elle avait beau être superbe et finalement plutôt sympathique quand elle la fermait un peu, c'était quand même une sacrée chieuse. Pourtant, pendant tout le mois de décembre, son bureau désormais vide s'est graduellement couvert d'une montagne de fleurs que, même marron et fanées, personne n'a osé toucher. Son casier n'a pas été débarrassé et tout est resté en l'état, dans l'espoir sans doute qu'elle finisse par réapparaître par miracle et continue d'être l'éternelle emmerdeuse de service.

Le nouvel an passe. Simmons a été depuis longtemps arrêté, tué et enterré mais rien sur le bureau de Carter n'a bougé d'un pouce. Pourtant, au matin du 4 janvier, le lieutenant Fusco arrive avec une pile de cartons vides entre les bras et s'assoit sur le fauteuil de feu sa collègue. La vieille chaise à roulettes grince sous son poids. Méticuleusement, il commence par retirer jusqu'au moindre pétale flétri, sous l'œil attentif de tout le commissariat. Sous un bouquet de lys couvert de moisi, Lionel tombe sur un mot écrit de sa main. Il y félicite Carter, nouvellement revenue à son ancien poste et l'invite à aller manger un bon steak dans le diner en bas de la rue, plus tard ce soir-là. Après un instant d'hésitation, il renifle, plie le morceau de papier et le glisse dans la poche de sa veste.

Il a trois cartons. Dans le premier, il garde tout ce qui est personnel et que Taylor pourrait avoir envie de récupérer, les quelques photos et toutes les babioles sans importance qu'elle a pu amasser au fil des années. Les deux autres cartons sont destinés aux archives, et les dossiers qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps de rendre s'y entassent jusqu'aux bords. Avant d'ouvrir le dernier tiroir, il s'arrête un instant et soupire devant la perspective de transporter les boîtes remplies à ras bord lui-même. Il relève les yeux et repère quelques bleus qui seront sans doute ravis de le faire pour lui, puis se remet au travail.

Le dernier tiroir coince un peu et il lui faut s'y essayer à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à l'ouvrir en entier. Il ne contient qu'un seul dossier, épais comme un bottin téléphonique, marqué au feutre noir, de l'écriture de Carter : « ELIAS ». Perplexe, Fusco s'en saisit et l'ouvre. En faisant ce bruit caractéristique des choses que l'on va devoir se baisser pour ramasser, une sorte de « plaf » grotesque, tout le contenu de la chemise cartonnée se répand sur le sol. Fusco soupire. Il examine les centaines de feuilles à ses pieds. Une majorité de rapports de police, quelques relevés téléphoniques, une photo de classe, des relevés d'empreintes, des résultats d'analyses ADN... Une photo de classe ? Il se penche et la ramasse en grognant. Assis sur les marches de ce qui semble être une cour de collège ou de lycée, une vingtaine d'adolescents hilares sont immortalisés dans les plus belles années de leur vie. Dans le coin supérieur droit, le visage d'un garçon à l'air mauvais a été entouré en rouge et Fusco jurerait qu'il l'a déjà vu quelque part.

-Ce serait Elias ? pense-t-il à voix haute

Il repose les yeux sur la photo et se dit qu'il a toujours la même sale lueur dans le regard. Il ricane amèrement quand il se demande si ce gosse est sorti de sa mère aussi mauvais.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, monsieur ?

Il relève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'une jeune femme en tailleur gris et aux cheveux ramenés vers l'arrière en un chignon serré qui le fixe d'un air mi-effrayé mi-admiratif. Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'accroupit et commence à rassembler les documents. Il l'imite et, en à peine une minute, tout est revenu à sa place sur le bureau. Il remercie la jeune femme, qui lui adresse un petit sourire embarrassé avant de se lancer gauchement à la poursuite d'un quinquagénaire aux cheveux poivre et sel engoncé dans un costume trois pièces qui coûte probablement trois ou quatre zéros après le chiffre. Lionel se relève, s'étire et la regarde qui s'éloigne en se tordant les chevilles sur ses talons aiguille trop hauts, un petit sourire compatissant au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Ils avaient frappé un grand coup, un très grand coup, même et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Lui, le lieutenant Lionel Fusco dont tout le monde avait toujours douté, avait réussi à traîner Carl Elias, LE Carl Elias jusqu'à l'île de Rikers et ça n'était pas passé inaperçu au poste. On ne le regardait plus avec la crainte d'être automatiquement entraîné dans une affaire louche du simple fait de se tenir près de lui. On osait enfin l'approcher, lui demander des conseils, l'inviter à boire un verre entre collègues après le travail.

Carter, comme d'habitude, reçut la majorité des éloges mais ça ne paraissait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. En réalité, ce fut elle qui accompagna Elias jusqu'à la prison, ce fut elle qui resta plantée devant la glace sans tain tout le temps que prit la déposition. Elle vint le voir le soir-même alors qu'il avait été laissé en cellule au commissariat pour la soirée, Fusco et sa curiosité naturelle, quelques mètres plus loin, cachés dans la cage d'escalier, à l'écoute.

-Vous ne manquez vraiment pas d'audace, soupira Carter. Je dois bien avouer que ça force l'admiration.

-Ah, lieutenant, vous venez admirer votre prise ? Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Excusez-moi, vous disiez ?

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de faire le malin. Je viens d'apercevoir votre homme de main sortir de là à l'instant. Je ne sais pas quel genre de mauvais coup vous avez en tête mais croyez bien que...

-Vous ne vous reposez jamais, lieutenant, pas vrai ? Vous êtes tenace et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie mais vous devriez rentrer chez vous et savourer votre victoire. Vous l'avez mérité.

Fusco avait beau ne pas voir le détenu, il pouvait entendre son petit sourire satisfait. Il serra la mâchoire et se força à expirer le plus doucement possible pour se retenir de sortir de sa cachette et aller lui en coller une.

-Vous me cachez quelque chose, Elias, je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose et je découvrirai quoi, vous avez ma parole.

-Tout le monde a des choses à cacher, lieutenant. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. Mes secrets peuvent attendre un autre jour. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt rentrer chez vous et retrouver votre fils ?

-Espèce de...

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots qui furent couverts par la conversation de deux agents qui prenaient leur service. Dépité, Fusco remonta l'escalier et s'installa près de la cafetière, d'où il aperçut le lieutenant Carter sortir du poste d'un pas pressé sans même prendre la peine de le saluer. Il resta un instant la main en l'air avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps.

Carter passa les trois jours suivants sur le terrain et, le quatrième jour, Fusco la trouva plongée dans une tonne de dossiers poussiéreux. Le visage enfoui dans les mains, elle soupira bruyamment.

-Ça va ? Tu travailles encore sur l'affaire Elias ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. J'ai sorti tout ce que j'ai pu et il y a des trous partout dans l'histoire de ce type. Son dossier est un vrai gruyère.

Fusco voulut lui faire remarquer que ça tenait sans doute au fait que le principal intéressé avait une forte tendance à la kleptomanie, surtout quand il s'agissait des rapports qui le concernaient directement mais choisit de se taire au dernier moment.

-Tout le dossier qu'on avait constitué sur lui a disparu, pareil pour celui de Marlène Elias. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire avec ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire qu'on ait ces informations ou non ? Et puis... rââh, ce type va me rendre dingue !

-Il est à l'ombre pour le moment. Et puis, si son homme de main ne l'a pas fait sortir l'autre jour, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Attends, tu nous... ? Oh, laisse tomber, je m'en fiche. Ils manigancent quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il fichait là.

-Peut-être qu'Elias a besoin qu'on lui fasse un bisou avant d'aller au lit, va savoir...

Ils rirent tous les deux à cette idée et Fusco s'installa à son bureau.

-Tu devrais lever le pied. On n'a peut-être pas grand chose mais nos avocats sont des cracks, ils auront de quoi le faire plonger.

-Oui, sans doute. Bon, j'ai besoin d'un café.

-Ah ! Là, c'est une bonne idée !

* * *

Fusco met près de quatre heures à parcourir seulement la moitié du dossier. Carter avait méthodiquement photocopié chaque élément sur lequel elle a pu mettre la main. Jusqu'à présent, il ignorait qu'elle avait continué à enquêter après leur conversation. Tout ce travail a dû lui prendre des semaines, voire des mois de recherches, résultant en une tonne de documents sans grande relations les uns avec les autres.

Sur le rapport des services sociaux datant de 1974 que Lionel tient entre les mains, son ex-coéquipière a surligné la partie « signes particuliers ».

-Tache de naissance d'un demi-centimètre au niveau de la clavicule droite... hmm, oui, ça, on s'en fiche... Ah, plusieurs cicatrices circulaires sur le ventre et au niveau des cuisses résultant de... oh...

Il a déjà vu ce genre de choses trop souvent et n'a pas besoin de lire le reste du rapport pour comprendre. Des brûlures de cigarette. Sa bouche se tord dans une grimace de dégoût, il pose la feuille sur la pile de celles qu'il a déjà passées en revue. Il n'aime pas Carl Elias, c'est une certitude mais aucun enfant ne mérite d'être traité de cette façon. Il parcourt le document suivant et se sent malgré lui soulagé d'apprendre qu'il a été immédiatement changé de famille d'accueil après ça. Les documents suivants sont du même acabit : des rapports émanant de différents services d'urgences, des lettres de professeurs inquiets du comportement du garçon, les avis d'exclusion de deux collèges et d'un lycée. Fusco commence à se demander si Carter cherchait vraiment à le faire plonger. Les mots d'Elias lui reviennent. _« Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher »._ Il se reprend. Carter n'avait rien à cacher du moins, rien d'aussi grave. Si jamais elle s'est prise de sympathie pour cet homme, ce n'est qu'un dommage collatéral, elle n'aurait jamais fait tout ce travail simplement pour le voir sous un autre jour. Elle avait forcément autre chose en tête. Il baille, s'étire et considère la pile de documents qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de consulter. Elle pourra bien attendre la fin de la pause déjeuner.

Finalement, il n'arrive pas à trouver l'appétit. Assis au comptoir du diner de Mitchell, où il avait l'habitude de se rendre avec Carter, il contemple son bol de chili sans en avaler une bouchée. Elle n'est plus là. Elle ne sera plus jamais là et tout ce qu'elle lui a laissé, c'est cette pile de paperasse sans queue ni tête. Il veut qu'elle soit là, il veut l'attraper par les épaules, la secouer de toutes ses forces. Il veut lui demander ce à quoi elle pensait, bon sang, mais à quoi tu pensais, ma vieille ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça, Carter ?

Il termine son café trop sucré – c'est tout ce qu'il peut avaler – et retourne au poste après avoir laissé un pourboire de vingt dollars.

Il prend le dossier et s'installe à son propre bureau. Il s'empare de la première feuille de la pile, une fiche de paie datant de 1985 au nom d'Anthony Marconi. _Manquait plus que ce type_, se dit Fusco en levant les yeux au ciel. Les dix pages suivantes le concernent toutes et Fusco se souvient avoir entendu Carter dire que tant que Marconi restait en liberté, Elias pouvait bien être sur Proxima du Centaure, il pourrait toujours contrôler New York comme bon lui semblait. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle cherchait, finalement, à le coincer et mettre un terme définitif aux plans d'Elias. Sur la onzième feuille, Carter a griffonné et souligné trois fois un pense-bête au stylo bille.

-Important... Demander à Stu cass. polygraphe + 2007-DRAR035 à 2007-DRAR0043.

Stuart Douglas, que tout le monde appelle Stu, est l'homme étrange et malingre au visage de tarsier qui veille sur les enregistrements des interrogatoires. Si Fusco note bien dans un coin de son esprit l'existence des cassettes, il prie pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire avant d'être obligé de descendre dans l'antre de la bête.

Entre deux feuilles blanches, le coin d'un post-it rose délavé dépasse de quelques millimètres. Dessus, au bic noir, une note datant du mois de mai : « Rappeler Rosie pour le résultat, pas avant septembre » suivi d'un numéro de téléphone que Fusco identifie comme l'un des numéros internes des services de la police scientifique.

Il appelle. A l'autre bout du fil, c'est un jeune homme qui lui répond.

-Rosie ? Elle est en congés aujourd'hui mais je peux lui dire que vous avez appelé, si vous voulez... inspecteur... euh

-Lieutenant. Fusco. Dites-lui que c'est au sujet du lieutenant Carter, elle comprendra. Dites, vous sauriez si elle a fait des analyses ou quoi que ce soit pour elle ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait reçu quelque chose ?

-Ça fait un bout de temps mais je crois que Rosie avait reçu un paquet d'un hôpital sur Brooklyn. Ou du Queens, peut-être. Enfin, pas de Manhattan, ça j'en suis sûr. Ça m'avait paru bizarre sur le moment parce qu'on ne s'occupe pas du tout de ce coin-là et qu'elle en avait fait tout un secret, pas vraiment son habitude. Enfin, elle est du genre à garder les secrets mais pas à en faire, vous voyez...

-Oui, je connais le phénomène...Vous savez ce que contenait ce paquet ?

-Aucune idée, ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi, des cheveux, du sang, des analyses d'urine... Dès qu'elle l'a reçu, elle l'a rangé dans une partie du labo auquel je n'ai pas accès.

-Et ça s'est passé quand, ça ?

-Je ne me souviens plus exactement. Mai ou juin dernier, il me semble. Dites, elle ne va pas avoir de problèmes à cause de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

-Non, aucun, ne vous en faites pas. Bref, dites-lui que j'ai appelé dès que vous la voyez.

-Oui, m'sieur.

Il repose le combiné sur son socle et soupire. Comme si le dossier papier ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'elle ait fait faire des analyses dans le dos de tout le monde. Un hôpital de Brooklyn... ou du Queens, peut-être, c'est précis, ça, se dit Fusco en se massant l'arête du nez avec le pouce et l'index. Trouver dans la brouettée d'hôpitaux, morgues comprises, et de centres de soins que contenaient ces quartiers, un patient à qui Carter aurait eu et la raison, et la possibilité de prélever ce qu'elle a fait analyser, quoi que ça puisse être, ne s'annonce pas être une partie de plaisir. Même s'il peut restreindre la liste des personnes potentielles à Elias et ses proches, le goût de l'homme pour les pseudonymes n'arrange pas les choses. Il peut bien attendre que Rosie le rappelle mais rien ne lui garantit qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit, tête de mule comme elle est. Si jamais Carter lui a dit de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, il peut être sûr qu'elle se taira quoi qu'il arrive. S'il apprend un jour qu'elle a fait partie de la mafia, il n'en sera pas étonné le moins du monde. Rosie Bouche-Cousue. Ha ha. Ça ne le fait rire que jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ça joue en sa défaveur.

Il est presque vingt heures quand il n'arrive plus à se concentrer et que les mots en face de lui n'ont plus aucun sens. Il se dit que continuer serait contre-productif, que Lee doit être rentré depuis déjà longtemps et même si sa voisine Tina s'est proposée pour le garder, il n'aime pas le savoir presque sans défense à la maison, surtout après les récents événements. Il range la chemise cartonnée dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'il ferme à clé et fonce chez lui.

Quand il arrive à son appartement, Lee et Tina sont cloués devant la rediffusion d'un match de baseball de la saison dernière. La petite est un vrai garçon manqué et si elle avait été plus jeune de quatre ou cinq ans, il y a fort à parier qu'elle et Lee auraient été d'inséparables garnements à l'école primaire. Il se dirige vers la cuisine, ouvre tous les placards, se rend compte qu'il n'a pas plus faim qu'au déjeuner et vient s'asseoir sur le canapé d'où il ne décolle pas avant la fin du match.

Il dort peu cette nuit-là, trop de questions et trop de colère l'en empêchent. Il ne sait pas ce que faisait Carter, au juste. Est-ce qu'elle était sur une piste et si elle l'était, qu'avait-elle trouvé ? Même si l'idée le dérange, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander de nouveau si elle ne s'était pas prise d'affection pour Elias. Après tout, elle s'était bien prise d'affection pour lui et, même si niveau « sale type », il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Elias, Fusco sait bien qu'il est loin d'être un enfant de chœur. Carter était une femme bien et si quelqu'un était capable de voir le meilleur de n'importe qui, même le pire des salauds, c'était bien elle.

Il s'endort finalement vers quatre heures du matin et est réveillé une heure plus tard par le type du deuxième qui fait encore crisser les pneus de sa voiture en sortant du parking. Jusqu'à ce que ce que son réveil sonne, à sept heures tapantes, il tente de compter les moutons qui se transforment systématiquement en éléments du dossier : Et hop, les services sociaux, et hop, les brûlures de cigarette et hop, Rosie et ses foutus secrets !

Il lui semble que le poste est bien plus agité que d'habitude. Il le met d'abord sur le plan de sa nuit blanche. Puis sur celui de la dizaine de gangsters mexicains à l'air pas commode que des inspecteurs ont tous ramenés vers huit heures quarante-cinq et assis menottés sur un banc dans l'entrée. Quand il demande à une de ses collègues où les flics en charge de ces zouaves sont passés, elle lui répond qu'ils sont « partis boire un café ou quelque chose comme ça ». A neuf heures cinquante-trois pile, le lieutenant Dunhill passe en coup de vent au milieu du chaos. Elle s'arrête net devant le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux. Elle jette à Fusco un regard qui veut dire « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce souk ? », il hausse les épaules. Elle s'affale sur le siège à roulettes du lieutenant Carter en soupirant bruyamment et noue en queue de cheval ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Dure nuit ?

-Rôôôh là là, t'as pas idée. Enfin, je suis toujours mieux ici qu'à la maison...

-Tu t'es disputée avec Mitch ? _Encore_ ?

-Eh, t'es pas vraiment en position de me juger sur ce plan-là.

Elle regarde autour d'elle et se rend compte de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

-Tu tiens le coup, toi ?

-Ça va.

-Ouais, je disais ça aussi... Bon, mon cher mari doit être parti au travail alors je vais aller dormir pendant que je peux avoir la paix.

Elle saute sur ses pieds et s'éloigne au pas de course. Fusco la regarde s'éloigner en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir donné Carter comme partenaire plutôt qu'elle. Son regard s'arrête sur une femme, debout dans l'entrée. Elle a ramené son sac à main devant ses jambes et surveille d'un œil inquiet les Mexicains qui ne lui prêtent aucune attention. Les talons de ses escarpins claquent sur le parquet alors qu'elle avance lentement en regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle doit avoir près de soixante ans et Fusco se dit qu'elle devait être très belle quand elle en avait trente. Elle passe devant chaque bureau, lit chaque plaque et continue son chemin. Fusco soupire. Il se lève et se dirige vers elle.

-Je peux vous aider ? Madame...

-Recinto. J'avais rendez-vous avec le lieutenant Carter. Je suis peut-être un peu en avance mais je viens d'arriver de Seattle et je me suis dit...

-Eh bien, je pense que vous n'allez pas pouvoir la rencontrer de sitôt...

-Elle est absente ?

-Décédée.

-Oh...

-Je peux peut-être vous aider. Quel était l'objet de votre rendez-vous ?

-Elle m'avait appelée en septembre au sujet d'un enfant que j'ai eu sous ma garde mais je devais m'occuper de ma mère et elle m'avait dit de simplement passer dès que possible.

Il l'invite à s'asseoir à son bureau. Il se doute déjà de quoi il retourne.

-Un enfant que vous avez eu sous votre garde ?

Elle se tord sur son siège et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Elle évite le regard du lieutenant Fusco comme si elle était une adolescente prise à voler dans un magasin.

-Oui, j'imagine que vous devez bien le connaître. J'ai été la mère adoptive de Carl Elias.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui ont quelque chose à dire, c'est juste en dessous que ça se passe.

A la semaine prochaine


	3. Chapitre 2 -La vie à Little Italy

Chapitre 2

**Mars 1985**

_La vie à Little Italy_

_(Movin' Out – Billy Joel)_

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Anthony recompte sa monnaie. Le travail paye suffisamment bien pour payer le loyer mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la grande aventure. En grandissant, comme tous les gosses, il s'est imaginé être pompier ou aller sur la lune. Finalement, il est heureux que Leone ait accepté de le prendre pour s'occuper du magasin. Le compte est bon, il remet les billets à leur place. La cloche au-dessus de l'entrée tinte. Madame McCoy, une minuscule grand-mère aux yeux gigantesques, pousse la porte de l'épaule en traînant son cabas derrière elle. Elle passe devant lui, il lui dit bonjour. Une fois qu'elle a disparu derrière les étagères, Anthony laisse tomber son menton sur sa poitrine et soupire. Leone lui a souvent dit qu'elle ne comptait pas le garder indéfiniment, qu'un jour il devrait quitter l'épicerie et faire quelque chose de sa vie. Les premiers mois, il en a souvent rêvé. Faire le tour du monde, pouvoir tout vivre tant qu'il le peut encore puis rencontrer une jolie femme et s'installer. Quand il partira, cet endroit lui manquera. Pas que ça l'enchante, il préférerait être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici mais c'est une évidence. Neuf mois qu'il voit tous les jours les mêmes murs et les mêmes têtes. Il fait partie du décor et le décor fait partie de lui.

Au rayon des conserves, Madame McCoy s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds et essaie d'atteindre les boîtes de petits pois. Il se lève, attrape la conserve et la lui donne. Elle lui fait un grand sourire et lui dit qu'il est un brave garçon. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Dans moins de cinq minutes, comme tous les jours de la semaine, une dizaine de lycéens va arriver en même temps et ce sera la folie. Anthony redresse un présentoir bancal et se cale sur sa chaise rembourrée en noyaux de pêches. Réglés comme des horloges, Richie, Mike et Doug font irruption dans le magasin.

-Salut Tony, lance Mike

-Salut.

Les deux autres ne le regardent même pas. Arrivant par petits groupes de deux ou trois, les adolescents défilent à la caisse et vident progressivement les stocks de soda et de friandises. Une demi-heure après le début du chaos, le calme revient d'un seul coup et Madame McCoy se présente à la caisse pour y déverser le contenu de son cabas. Tout en faisant le compte du total, Anthony remarque une tête brune qui dépasse d'un rayon du côté des magazines. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la voit cette semaine.

Sous les longs cheveux presque aussi noirs que ceux de Leone, ce n'est qu'un lycéen petit et maigre. Anthony s'appuie sur l'étagère des produits ménagers et croise les bras.

-C'est pas une bibliothèque ici, jeune homme. J'ai aucune objection à te laisser bouquiner ici mais si Mama te voit, ça va être la crise.

Le garçon ne répond pas et plonge le nez dans le numéro de Spiderman qu'il tient entre les mains.

-T'es pas de Saint-George, toi, pas vrai ?

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Les gosses de riches répondent aux types comme moi.

Il lui fait signe de le suivre et retourne vers la caisse. Dans le couloir qui mène à l'arrière-boutique, il attrape une chaise en plastique qu'il pose à côté de la caisse. Il fait signe à l'adolescent de s'asseoir, celui-ci obéit.

-Alors, de quel lycée tu viens si tu n'es pas de Saint-George ?

-Sarah Duggan.

-C'est pas à côté, ça. Pourquoi tu viens d'aussi loin ?

-Je... eh bien, je...

-Oh, laisse, on s'en fiche. Tu peux rester là si tu veux.

Le silence est encore plus pesant que si le magasin était complètement désert. Quand la cloche tinte, Anthony soupire de soulagement. Il regarde l'horloge. Pas besoin de vérifier de qui il s'agit, il connaît déjà la cliente.

-Salut Ky.

-Salut Tony.

Kyra travaille au commissariat un peu plus loin dans le quartier. Tous les soirs, à dix-sept heures quinze tapantes, encore en uniforme, elle vient acheter le journal du jour et faire ses courses pour le lendemain. Elle s'arrête un instant dans l'entrée.

-Et bonjour, toi ?

Le garçon sursaute quand il se rend compte que c'est à lui qu'elle adresse la parole. Il tripote nerveusement sa queue de cheval sans pouvoir regarder l'agent O'Leary dans les yeux. Anthony vient à sa rescousse.

-C'est mon ami... euh, je sais pas comment il s'appelle.

-Carl. Carl Elias.

-Enchantée, monsieur Elias, fait Kyra en lui serrant la main avec force.

Elle part dans les rayons et Anthony appuie son menton sur ses mains.

-Alors, Carl, tu n'as pas un endroit où aller ? Des amis ? De la famille ?

-Gloria n'aime pas que je reste tout seul à la maison quand elle travaille. Je lui ai dit que je restais chez un ami du lycée après les cours.

-C'est qui ça, Gloria ?

-C'est ma mère adoptive. Elle travaille au salon de manucure en bas de la rue.

-Ah oui, je vois. Et tu en as des amis ?

Carl baisse les yeux, relève le regard un instant pour rencontrer celui d'Anthony et se plonge de nouveau dans la contemplation de ses genoux. Il masse sa pommette et grimace.

-Je me bats pas mal. Des gars de dernière année ont dit que... enfin, qu'ils viendraient me chercher à la sortie et je veux pas que ça se passe comme dans mon dernier lycée. Ils vont encore me renvoyer si ça recommence.

-Tu peux peut-être le dire à un adulte au lieu de te cacher ici, tu crois pas ?

-Y a le fils du proviseur dans ces gars. Ça pourra jamais tourner en ma faveur.

C'est ce moment que Kyra choisit pour passer à la caisse. En attrapant son journal, Anthony lui fait signe de s'approcher. Il lui fait signe de chuchoter et pointe en direction de Carl.

-Tu es de service demain ?

-Non, de repos. Enfin !

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

* * *

Le lendemain, à la sortie du lycée Sarah Duggan, Carl Elias n'a pas le temps de s'esquiver. Devant lui, trois grandes silhouettes se dressent et le toisent. Lui plaquant une main dans le dos, le plus imposant le force à les suivre. Ils l'emmènent jusqu'au cul de sac derrière le lycée.

-Ça fait trois jours que t'échappes à ta raclée, Elias. Tu pensais qu'on arriverait pas à te choper ?

-Fichez le camp, il faut que j'y aille.

-Oh, tu réponds maintenant ! Allez, fais pas ta timide, on a entendu parler de toi, on sait que t'as l'habitude de te prendre des baffes.

Il tente de passer le mur humain qui se dresse entre lui et la rue. Simon, le fils du proviseur, le pousse brutalement et Carl perd l'équilibre. Il serre le poing et s'apprête à se relever pour répliquer mais la vision de Gloria, qui sera déçue une fois de plus, l'en empêche. Doucement, il se remet sur ses pieds. Il respire profondément, tente de se calmer.

-Écoutez, j'ai pas envie qu'on en arrive là alors, herm, on pourrait se détendre et juste, laisser tomber ?

Simon arrive sur lui en une grande enjambée, l'empoigne par le col et le plaque violemment contre le mur derrière eux. Carl a le souffle coupé pendant un instant. Il a été dans des lycées pires que celui-là, il s'est battu avec des racailles mille fois plus dangereuses que ces garçons. Dents et poings serrés, il s'efforce de ne pas répliquer et prie pour qu'ils se lassent au bout de quelques coups.

-Fallait penser à ça avant de me piquer ma copine, pauvre naze !

Carl soupire et lève la tête jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de son crâne vienne heurter les briques. Évidemment... Quelques semaines auparavant, Kathie Graham, la plus jolie fille de toutes les dernières années, et probablement de tout le lycée, a jeté son dévolu sur lui sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi. C'était arrivé aux oreilles de Simon, qui avait des vues sur elle, semble-t-il depuis des années. Il n'avait pas aimé que le petit nouveau à la réputation sulfureuse lui vole la vedette sans même le vouloir.

Carl sent une main se refermer autour de son cou. Il lance de rapides coups d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Rien autour de lui qu'il puisse attraper pour se défendre.

-Elle m'intéresse pas cette fille, souffle-t-il entre deux respirations. Si tu veux sortir avec elle, vas-y, c'est pas moi qui vais venir te faire de la concurrence.

Pour une raison qui échappe à Carl, Simon ne semble pas rassuré par ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Il le tire par le col et le projette contre ses deux gorilles qui lui empoignent chacun un bras. Carl voit le poing de Simon se lever devant lui. Il se prépare au choc, prie pour qu'au moins, il ne lui casse ni le nez, ni une dent. Il ferme les yeux.

-Un problème par ici, messieurs ?

Carl ouvre les yeux quand il comprend que le coup ne tombera pas. À l'angle du mur contre lequel il était écrasé quelques secondes auparavant, il aperçoit un képi posé sur des cheveux crépus. Les trois autres lycéens restent bouche-bée alors que Kyra s'avance dans le cul-de-sac. L'un des gorilles desserre les mains et Carl en profite pour retirer son bras.

-Rien du tout, madame l'agent. On a juste une petite discussion entre amis, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Kyra s'avance vers Simon jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle a beau paraître petite à côté de l'adolescent, elle n'en est pas moins impressionnante, avec son uniforme.

-Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'une discussion, étrangement. Ni très amical. Alors tout le monde va être très gentil et on va tous rentrer chez soi avant que j'appelle mes collègues et que je vous fasse coffrer, vu ?

Le lycéen qui tient encore le bras de Carl ricane.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour nous parler comme ça, Negrita ?

Kyra se tourne vers eux. Elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe avant de voir le coup tomber.

* * *

Anthony imbibe une petite boule de coton avec du Mercurochrome et l'appuie sur la tempe endolorie de l'adolescent. Une goutte s'échappe et laisse une trace rose vif le long de sa joue.

-T'es un crétin, Carl Elias.

-Il avait pas le droit de dire ça.

Kyra passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Par-dessus son épaule, elle vérifie comment se portent les trois lycéens à l'arrière de sa voiture et entre. Elle vient s'appuyer contre le comptoir et croise les bras.

-Alors, comment se porte mon super-justicier ?

Anthony, tout en passant son coton sur les phalanges abîmées de Carl, hausse les épaules en souriant.

-Il m'a l'air bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de se manger une raclée. Et les trois gus, là-bas, ils vont devenir quoi ?

-Ils ne seront sans doute pas condamnés mais je peux te garantir que je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'ils se prennent au moins un bon savon. Carl, j'ai pu appeler Gloria, je lui ai expliqué la situation.

Puis elle file en coup de vent avant que Carl ait eu le temps de la remercier. Les deux garçons la regardent démarrer en trombe et filer vers le commissariat. Ils se regardent et rient doucement. Carl fait la grimace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ma tête...

Anthony passe son doigt sur la plaie. Il ne sent rien qui puisse l'inquiéter et le saignement s'est déjà presque arrêté. Il préfère tout de même être prudent.

-Il faudrait que tu ailles à l'hôpital. Il faut faire attention avec ce genre de blessure.

Carl se tourne vers lui et fait la moue. Il a vu trop d'hôpitaux ces derniers temps pour avoir envie d'y retourner. S'il se sent suffisamment bien pour tenir sur ses pieds, il estime qu'il peut éviter le service des urgences.

-Non, non, je vais bien, ça va passer.

Il tente de se lever et de faire quelques pas mais il titube et trébuche. Heureusement, Anthony s'est levé juste après lui et le rattrape. Il le prend par le bras et l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds. Sans lui demander son avis, il l'entraîne vers l'arrière-boutique. Ils dépassent un bureau et s'arrêtent devant un escalier de bois qui a l'air d'être là depuis la création du monde, au moins.

-Là-haut, c'est mon appartement, fait Anthony. Tu vas aller t'allonger tranquillement et quand Mama arrivera pour surveiller la boutique, on ira à l'hôpital tous les deux, ok ?

-Mais je, enfin, je, hum...

-Ok ?

-Ok.

Ils grimpent les marches avec une lenteur inouïe, les lattes de bois vermoulu grinçant sous leurs pas. L'appartement d'Anthony est minuscule, meublé de façon on-ne-peut-plus rudimentaire. Un lit une place, une table, une chaise, un carton plein de vêtements et une plaque de cuisson. A gauche de l'entrée, une porte donne sur une salle de bain toute aussi spartiate. Une fois arrivé au niveau du lit, Carl s'y laisse tomber sans aucune délicatesse. Il attrape l'oreiller et le cale sous sa tête.

-Il est trop mou, ton lit...

-Désolé, Boucles d'Or mais il va falloir faire avec ça pour le moment. Je reviens te chercher dans une heure et demi, à peu près.

Anthony fixe un instant le mur en face de lui et quand il sort de ses pensées, Carl s'est déjà endormi. _Eh bien_, pense-t-il, _au moins, il a le sommeil facile, lui_. Il s'apprête à se lever, s'arrête et replace derrière l'oreille de Carl la mèche de cheveux noirs qui tombe sur sa blessure. Il vérifie une dernière fois du bout de ses doigts qu'il ne sent rien et redescend dans le magasin.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Leone, l'épicerie reste déserte. Vers dix-huit heures, Kyra passe à pied devant la porte et lui adresse un petit signe de la main. On n'entend plus que le bourdonnement des congélateurs et le tic-tac de l'horloge qui égraine les secondes. Pour passer le temps, Anthony recompte la monnaie. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Il attrape le journal de la veille, le parcourt sans réussir à s'arrêter sur un article. À dix-neuf heures, Leone arrive enfin. Elle fait le tour du comptoir et vient coller ses lèvres humides sur la joue d'Anthony. Comme à son habitude, elle inspecte magasin, revient vers la caisse et compte la monnaie à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Tu manges ici, mon grand ?

-Pas ce soir, Mama, désolé, fait-il en attrapant une tablette de chocolat. Vous retenez ça sur mon salaire ? J'ai pas de monnaie sur moi.

-Oui oui. Tu me fausses compagnie alors ?

-J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend à l'étage, en fait.

Elle lève les yeux de la pile de billets d'un dollar qu'elle tient. Elle les range en vitesse dans le tiroir-caisse et se précipite sur son employé. Elle le tire vers son bureau dans l'arrière-boutique et lui pince la joue de ses doigts potelés.

-Oh, mais il fallait me le dire tout de suite, je t'aurais donné ta journée ! Tu peux pas remonter comme ça, regarde-toi, il faut que tu te rases et donne-moi ta chemise, je vais te la repasser. Est-ce que c'est une tache que je vois sur ta manche ? Ça va pas, ça ! Et puis ton bouton, mon chéri! J'en ai pour une seconde à te recoudre ça. Coiffe-toi en attendant, tu ressembles à l'épouvantail sans cervelle dans ce livre, là...

-Mama ! Mama, du calme... C'est pas du tout ce genre de quelqu'un.

Elle lâche le nécessaire de couture qu'elle vient d'extraire d'un tiroir de la penderie et fixe Anthony d'un air à la fois interrogateur et déçu.

-Écoutez, c'est une longue histoire mais je vous la raconterai quand je reviendrai, promis. Mais pour le moment, il faut qu'on file à l'hôpital.

Il sort du bureau avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre et grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il entre en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais sa porte grince quand il la pousse, comme pour lui rappeler à quel point elle a besoin d'être huilée. Sur son lit, Carl est toujours endormi profondément, replié en chien de fusil. Il ne bronche même pas quand Anthony s'assoit à côté de lui. Son t-shirt, un peu trop grand, est remonté et laisse apparaître son ventre couvert de cicatrices. Anthony laisse son regard errer sur le corps de l'adolescent. Il écoute sa respiration, lente et régulière et regarde sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser paisiblement. Anthony, lui, passe sa main sur ses lèvres, tente de se calmer. _Pas ce genre de quelqu'un_. Malgré lui, il avance ses doigts vers les brûlures circulaires qui entourent le nombril de Carl et paraissent se relier entre elles comme les étoiles d'une constellation inconnue.

-Charlie...

Il retire précipitamment sa main et laisse échapper un cri de surprise. Carl baille, s'étire et regarde Anthony en clignant des yeux d'un air encore à moitié endormi.

-Désolé, c'est pas Charlie, c'est Tony.

-Oh.

-Un ami à toi ?

-Non, oui, enfin, j'en sais rien. Ça remonte à loin. C'était...disons que c'était quelqu'un qui était prêt à prendre une balle pour moi...

-Et tu voudrais ça, que je prenne une balle pour toi ?

-Je préférerais que tu restes en vie...

Anthony sourit et aide Carl à se redresser. Il lui tend la tablette de chocolat et ils sortent tous les deux. Dans la boutique, Leone est en grande conversation à sens unique avec Monsieur McCoy sur le fait qu'il n'y a plus de saisons, ma pauvre dame, c'est moi qui vous le dis et mes articulations, oh là là, mais c'est le temps, ça, avec toute cette humidité... Anthony fait signe à Carl d'être discret et ils sortent sur la pointe des pieds. Leone a tout de même le temps de les voir avant qu'ils passent la porte.

-Est-ce que tu ne serais pas le petit gars à Gloria, toi, par hasard ? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta tête ?

-Longue histoire, Mama. Il faut vraiment qu'on aille à l'hôpital maintenant.

-Ah, oui oui oui ! Il ne faut pas rester dans cet état. Je vais téléphoner à ta mère d'accord, Anthony te ramènera si tout va bien. Toi, tu le ramènes, tu le lâches pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit chez Gloria, capiche ?

-Capiche, Mama.

Elle les pousse tous les deux vers la sortie. Dehors, la nuit est déjà tombée et il crachine. Il fait froid. Anthony retire son manteau et le pose sur les épaules de Carl, qui n'a pas le temps de refuser. L'hôpital n'est pas très loin mais le service des urgences est bondé. A l'accueil, une grande blonde branchée sur du 220V les dirige vers une salle d'attente où les internes font des allers-retours, enchaînant les patients à un rythme effréné.

-Je te l'ai pas donnée pour que tu la gardes en souvenir, tu sais, fait Anthony en désignant la tablette de chocolat qui avait commencé à fondre dans la main de Carl.

Comme si on lui avait donné un ordre, Carl défait le papier aluminium et croque dans un carré qu'il détache de travers. De temps à autre, il lance des regards inquiets en direction d'Anthony.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Simple curiosité.

Carl hoche la tête.

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu préférerais que je reste en vie. Ce Charlie, il est mort ?

-Non. Enfin, peut-être, aujourd'hui, je sais pas. Je l'ai jamais revu après ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu n'as jamais essayé de le retrouver ?

-J'ai retrouvé sa trace l'année dernière mais, quand j'ai voulu aller le voir, il avait déménagé.

-Oh, mince. Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu le revoyais ?

Il semble réfléchir un instant et reprend un carré de chocolat.

-S'il me le demandait, je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

-Jusqu'au bout du monde ? Rien que ça ?

-Même jusqu'en Enfer...

Le silence retombe jusqu'à ce qu'une interne, une petite asiatique avec des poches sous les yeux, vienne les chercher. Elle les escorte jusqu'à un box entouré de rideaux bleus. La consultation prend moins d'une minute et ils repartent avec l'ordre d'appliquer de la glace en cas de douleur, de revenir si jamais une poche de sang se formait et d'arrêter de se battre, un peu.

Ils prennent leur temps pour rentrer chez Gloria. Quand ils arrivent, elle les attend déjà sur le pas de la porte, se précipite vers Carl et le serre dans ses bras.

-Oh, mon chéri ! L'officier O'Leary m'a tout raconté. J'ai appelé le lycée, ne t'en fais pas. Oh, j'ai eu tellement peur quand Leone m'a dit que tu devais aller aux urgences !

Elle le lâche, essuie les larmes imprégnées de mascara qui coulent le long de ses joues et se tourne vers Anthony.

-Merci, merci mille fois ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai vous remercier assez, un jour.

-Ne vous en faites pas, madame. Bon, faut que je retourne au travail alors, bonne soirée.

Il tourne les talons et s'éloigne à grands pas. Derrière lui, il entend Carl l'appeler mais ne se retourne pas. Il arrive à l'épicerie quelques secondes avant qu'il se mette à pleuvoir à verse. Leone est déjà repartie et Archie s'est installé à la caisse pour la nuit. Ils se saluent de la tête.

Anthony n'a ni faim, ni sommeil. Il erre tout de même un moment dans les rayons en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Devant l'étagère où s'alignent bouteilles d'alcool fort et cartouches de cigarettes, deux hommes à l'air louche, qu'il a déjà vus plusieurs fois, discutent. Il se faufile entre les conserves et les congélateurs et tend l'oreille.

-Enfin, dit l'un. Au moins, ça fait un problème de moins dans nos pattes.

-Si tu le dis. Un problème s'en va, un autre vient prendre sa place. T'as entendu la nouvelle lubie du patron ?

-Oui, l'histoire avec son fils. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Depuis quelques temps, on dit que le fils bâtard de Gianni Moretti vivrait dans le quartier. Anthony a entendu les rumeurs qui circulent. Il existe certains avantages à être en bas de l'échelle sociale et l'un d'entre eux est que les gens ne se rendent pas compte de votre présence quand ils se racontent leurs petits secrets. Il sait que le Don aimerait retrouver le gamin, qui a entre quinze et vingt ans, à peu près. Personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble ou même son nom.

-On ne sait même pas si ces rumeurs sont fondées. Moi, je vais te le dire, j'aurais buté le gosse avec sa mère quand j'en avais encore l'occasion, ça aurait réglé le problème avant même qu'il y en ait un. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si on avait ordre de le chercher. Les ordres c'est plutôt « Si vous le voyez, amenez-le au patron. Si vous pouvez pas l'amener au patron, tant pis, occupez-vous-en et faites en sorte que ça passe pour un accident ». Tu vois le genre, quoi...

-C'est quand même bien gentil mais on ne va pas pousser tous les gosses du quartier sous un bus, si ?

-Pas tous, on a quand même un nom.

-Un nom ?

-Ouais. Carl Elias »


	4. Chapitre 3 - Ta peau blanche

Chapitre 3

**Octobre 2012 à Mai 2013**

_Ta peau blanche et ton grain de beauté_

_(Glenn Close – Julien Doré)_

Harold Finch n'est pas le genre d'homme à laisser quoi que ce soit échapper à son contrôle. Au mois de mai, il a eu connaissance des projets du lieutenant Carter à propos d'Elias avant même qu'elle ne se décide à agir. Il a toujours su qu'elle avait continué de chercher après sa promesse à Fusco de lâcher un peu de lest, en partie parce qu'il est toujours à l'écoute, mais aussi parce qu'il la connaissait bien. Il peut se vanter d'avoir un certain talent pour voir au travers des gens, et pourtant, il n'a pas prévu que le lieutenant Fusco s'intéresse d'aussi près à cette fameuse affaire.

Aujourd'hui, pas de numéro en vue. John est parti depuis une heure et a emmené Bear avec lui. Quant à Shaw, elle pourrait être n'importe où. Finch balaye la salle du regard. Un silence de mort règne dans la bibliothèque, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des touches de son clavier. À ce moment précis, il aurait même été heureux de voir apparaître Root derrière le rideau de fer, qu'il a soigneusement refermé après le départ de John. Il a besoin d'un peu de bruit. Il allume le micro du portable du lieutenant Fusco. Au milieu du brouhaha ordinaire du poste de police, il remarque une voix qu'il a déjà entendue.

L'année dernière, à Seattle, il s'est présenté à elle comme Harold Dove, attaché aux services sociaux. Il l'a rassurée en lui soutenant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une visite de routine. Dove a quelque chose de spécial, une façon d'être qui arrive à mettre les gens en confiance. Alors ils se sont assis autour d'un café et ont discuté des enfants qu'elle a pris sous son aile. Il a pu se rendre compte que Gloria a été une bonne mère et qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas pardonnée de n'avoir pu empêcher que Carl Elias prenne le chemin qui l'a mené là où il est aujourd'hui.

Finalement, il préfère le silence et coupe le micro après à peine trente secondes d'écoute. Ce ne sont plus ses affaires. Il fait pivoter son fauteuil et son regard tombe sur la commode où trône un échiquier. Les pièces sont disposées de façon singulière et n'importe qui supposerait qu'aucune d'entre elle n'est à sa place. Finch, immobile, en détaille chaque pion. Du côté des pièces blanches, seuls un fou et un cavalier protègent le roi. En dehors du plateau, la dame blanche est couchée aux côtés de la tour. Toutes les pièces noires sont debout et une rangée de pions a été rajoutée.

Ce n'est pas un hasard ni une erreur. C'est une fatalité.

* * *

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur deux rencontres par mois. Au début, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Harold n'était pas très à l'aise, autant à cause de l'homme en face de lui que de l'ambiance des lieux. La prison avait un aspect oppressant qui lui donnait parfois l'impression d'asphyxier, lui qui pourtant se cloîtrait volontiers dans la bibliothèque des jours durant. Les trois premières fois, il se contenta de jouer et repartit dès qu'ils eurent terminé. La quatrième fois, ils échangèrent quelques mots, chacun commenta la stratégie de l'autre.

Ils jouèrent l'un contre l'autre pour la cinquième fois un soir de décembre alors qu'il gelait à pierre fendre dehors. L'isolation des bâtiments laissait à désirer et Harold se prit à frissonner. Avant de venir, il avait fait du tri dans les étagères de la bibliothèque et était tombé sur le portrait d'Elias qu'il avait accroché au panneau de verre pendant l'affaire Charlie Burton. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le remarquer.

-Vous semblez fatigué, Monsieur Elias.

-Vous savez Harold, même si je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre ici, je dois tout de même vous avouer que la vie en prison n'est pas de tout repos. Paradoxalement, être quelqu'un de respecté ne fait qu'augmenter le nombre de mes codétenus qui adoreraient me trancher la gorge dans mon sommeil.

-J'aimerais vous dire que je compatis mais vous vous êtes mis dans cette situation tout seul.

-Enfin, je bénéficie d'une protection et d'un tas d'autres avantages. Il faut bien un prix à payer. Il s'agit tout de même d'une punition et celle-ci est plutôt bien choisie.

Harold souleva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son adversaire tout en déplaçant son cavalier. A ce moment, il était en mauvaise posture. Elias lui sourit et prit l'un de ses pions.

-Même enfermé, j'ai beaucoup de choses. À vrai dire, je peux avoir presque tout ce que je veux. Mais les seules choses que je désire vraiment sont hors de ma portée et c'est là tout le génie du système. Tout donner mais garder ce qui importe vraiment.

Devant le silence perplexe de Harold, il continua.

-Je me suis privé de beaucoup de choses dans le passé, des choses importantes. Je l'ai fait parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. J'imagine que vous savez ce que c'est que de devoir choisir entre ce que vous désirez et ce que vous _devez_ faire. Ce sont des choix difficiles mais vous pouvez toujours vous dire qu'il s'agit de votre décision, que vous êtes le seul fautif. Quand un agent extérieur se charge de décider à votre place, c'est toujours plus difficile à accepter.

Le regard de Harold tomba sur son annulaire gauche, où une alliance aurait dû se trouver. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il était difficile d'abandonner les choses auxquelles on tenait le plus. Il se demanda si Elias était au courant de quelque chose ou s'il se contentait de donner des coups au hasard pour voir lequel aboutirait.

La partie se poursuivit et le vent commença à tourner. Harold réussit à mettre son adversaire en échec. Des cinq parties qu'ils avaient disputées, il en avait gagné deux. Alors qu'il prenait la dernière tour d'Elias, il vit dans ses yeux la même lueur qu'il avait vue les autres fois. Un instant furtif de panique pure, suivi par un air de résignation quand il s'aperçut qu'il était échec et mat. Quelque chose que Finch avait vite compris au sujet d'Elias était que, pour lui, rien n'était simplement ce qu'il était. Cette partie d'échecs n'était pas une simple partie d'échecs : c'était une histoire, un résumé de sa vie, une prévision de la suite. Et il était évident que cette prédiction ne lui plaisait pas.

Elias coucha son roi et se leva. Avant de disparaître derrière les grilles, il adressa un dernier regard vers le parloir.

-Bien joué, Harold.

* * *

Au début du mois de février, Finch et Elias furent assis l'un en face de l'autre une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, ils ne parlèrent pas. Voilà deux fois que la partie se déroulait exactement de la même façon et Harold n'arrivait pas à comprendre où son adversaire voulait en venir. Finch savait parfaitement que certains alliés d'Elias au sein de la prison avaient été transférés ou supprimés et il comprenait que son adversaire se sente vulnérable. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'agir que d'un simple manque de concentration. Tout était trop bien huilé pour qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur.

Le jeu se termina alors qu'il avait à peine commencé. Elias se leva brusquement après avoir effectué les mêmes coups que les fois précédentes.

-Vous n'êtes pas un idiot, Harold. J'en suis persuadé.

Il fit signe au garde d'ouvrir les grilles et disparut.

Finch rentra à la bibliothèque beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude et ressortit un plateau d'échecs qu'il avait rangé dans le placard du deuxième étage. Dans la soirée, Reese le retrouva assis à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur une partie reconstituée, complètement immobile. Il s'approcha discrètement, caressa au passage la tête de Bear qui venait le saluer. Il aperçut brièvement le jeu au dessus de l'épaule d'Harold.

-Finch ?

Harold sursauta et se tourna vers John.

-Monsieur Reese ! Vous êtes arrivé depuis longtemps ?

-Deux bonnes minutes environ. Un problème de stratégie ?

Il pointa son index vers le plateau et Finch lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir en face de lui. John prit place et détailla chaque pièce. Harold vit l'incrédulité de son associé grandir à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il voyait.

-Cela fait trois fois qu'Elias me laisse dans cette situation. Vous vous y connaissez en échecs, Monsieur Reese ?

-Je suis plus Xiangqi mais je me débrouille. En tout cas, ça, c'est bizarre.

-Je vais vous montrer autre chose.

Il replaça toutes les pièces en position de début de jeu et reproduit, sous les yeux de Reese, la partie qui s'était déroulée quelques heures auparavant. L'habituelle ouverture avec le pion en G2, suivie d'une succession de coups apparemment anarchiques et inutilement risqués.

-Voilà, annonce finalement Finch.

-Ça n'a aucun sens.

Reese attrapa la tour et le pion blancs posés à côté du plateau. Il les scruta en les faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

-Je crois, au contraire, Monsieur Reese, qu'il y a beaucoup plus de sens à ceci que vous pourriez le croire. Elias est inquiet, c'est évident. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaye de me dire par là mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre.

Il tendit la main vers John et attrapa délicatement la tour entre ses doigts.

-Prenez cette pièce. La tour est importante mais limitée dans ses mouvements à cause de sa place de départ. Je pense qu'il s'agit du lieutenant Carter.

-Comment ça ? Il pense que Carter est dans son camp ?

-Il pense que nous sommes tous dans son camp. Vous, moi, le lieutenant Fusco...

Il posa ses doigts tour à tour sur un cavalier, un fou et la deuxième tour. Il reposa la tour représentant Carter à sa place dans un coin du plateau.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Cette tour est l'une des deux pièces qu'il a sacrifiées, avec ce pion, sans doute un de ses associés...

-Vous pensez qu'il a encore l'intention de s'en prendre à Carter ? Parce que si c'est le cas...

-Ce n'est pas une illustration de ses intentions, Monsieur Reese. Je vous l'ai dit, il est inquiet.

Reese reprit la tour blanche et la posa devant lui, l'effleurant de ses doigts.

-Et en quoi ça nous concerne, exactement ? Ce sont ses problèmes, non ? J'ai déjà fait l'erreur de lui sauver la vie une fois et ça a coûtée la leur à de nombreuses autres personnes. Si des innocents sont pris dans ses petits jeux, je les aiderai mais ni Elias ni aucun de ses alliés ne méritent notre compassion. Ni la nôtre, ni celle de Carter. Il essaye simplement de vous embrouiller et vous marchez dans son piège les yeux fermés. Vous en voulez, une illustration de sa situation ?

John se saisit de la dame noire et la brandit devant les yeux de Finch.

-Carter.

Il la posa en case H4, directement en diagonale du roi blanc, se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Échec et mat. Qu'il aille au diable.

Finch regarda son associé s'éloigner et entendit la porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée. Il reporta son regard sur le plateau et s'apprêtait à coucher le roi quand il arrêta brusquement son geste.

- Se pourrait-il que...

Il alluma son oreillette et composa le numéro du lieutenant Carter.

-Lieutenant, j'aurais un service à vous demander. J'aimerais que vous me sortiez le dossier d'Elias.

* * *

Fin mars. Il faisait encore très froid dehors. Le printemps se faisait attendre, il serait tardif. Au parloir de Rikers, une fois de plus, Elias ouvrit avec le pion du fou. Finch ouvrit avec le pion du roi. C'était un coup prudent. Un coup qui lui ressemblait, en somme.

-Le lieutenant Carter est venue me voir lundi dernier pour me poser plein de questions. Il semblerait qu'on lui ait apporté de nouveaux éléments concernant... oh, vous savez tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas un idiot, Harold.

Ils jouèrent quelques coups en silence. L'uniforme d'Elias était un peu trop grand et le col de son t-shirt pendait mollement, exposant le haut de son sternum. Quand il croisa le regard de Finch, il reboutonna la combinaison orange jusqu'au col.

-Comment avez-vous compris ?

-Le fou en C3. Vous auriez pu déplacer votre dame pour le prendre, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Ça m'a paru pour le moins étrange. Le simple fait que vous ne jouiez que très peu votre dame m'avait paru étrange, je dois dire mais c'est le fait que vous ayez décidé d'épargner ce fou dans le seul but de conserver votre dame à sa place qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ça et un coup d'éclat de John qui vous a mis en échec et a confirmé mes soupçons. Le roi, la seule pièce que vous ne pouvez pas sacrifier... C'est cela que vous craignez que le lieutenant Carter ne découvre, n'est-ce pas ?

-En vérité, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Le roi est la pièce la plus importante du jeu mais aussi incroyablement faible. Je ne pense pas que ce soit exact dans notre situation, vous avez déjà pu vous en rendre compte...

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il posa son roi sur la table et piocha dans la boîte de pièces dépareillées d'où il sortit une autre dame blanche qu'il posa à la place du roi.

-On pourrait penser que c'est un avantage mais c'est tout l'inverse. Aucune des deux ne peut tomber sans entraîner l'autre. Et si elles se séparent, elles perdent en puissance de frappe. Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être séparées trop longtemps.

Il remit la reine dans la boîte et le roi à sa place.

-Enfin, continuons...

Il avança son cavalier que la tour de Finch vint rejoindre. Ils déplacèrent quelques pions, Finch s'empara d'un fou.

-Vous prenez beaucoup de risques inutiles, monsieur Elias.

-Sommes-nous en train de parler de la partie ?

Elias ricana.

-Bien évidemment que non.

-Certaines questions restent sans réponse. La première étant : qui est Anthony Marconi ?

-Je pensais que vous le saviez, il s'agit de mon...

Il réfléchit un instant. Des dizaines de mots lui traversèrent l'esprit mais peu convenaient et ceux qui convenaient ne devraient pas être prononcés en face d'un homme comme Finch.

-... associé.

Il sourit amèrement et croisa le regard inquisiteur de Harold.

-Oh, vous parliez de _celui-là_ ? _Celui-là _n'a pas d'existence. Ou plus d'existence. J'ai remis tout ce qu'il était entre les mains d'un autre il y a longtemps. En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est qu'un fantôme.

-Tout comme Charlie Burton ?

-Ah, ce bon vieux Charlie...

En déplaçant son cavalier, Finch ne quitta pas son adversaire des yeux. Ses recherches l'avaient mené beaucoup plus loin qu'il aurait pu le croire. Il avait appris à ne pas faire de suppositions sans fondements. En consultant son dossier, il lui avait semblé que Charlie Burton était beaucoup trop réel pour n'être qu'une identité fabriquée de toutes pièces. En creusant, il avait découvert des parents, une sœur et de nombreux oncles et tantes. La jeune Emma avait été tuée en 1984 et toute trace de son frère disparaissait après l'incident. Il ne réapparaissait qu'en 1987 à l'université de Columbia. En 1992, ses parents, qui avaient déménagé dans l'Iowa après la mort de leur fille, avaient été tués lors d'un cambriolage. Sur les lieux, on avait retrouvé un cheveu qu'on n'avait pu analyser que des années plus tard. L'ADN qu'on y avait trouvé correspondait en partie à celui de Gianni Moretti. Difficile de ne pas tirer de conclusions.

-Pourquoi avoir tué les parents ? Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec toute l'histoire...

-Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'ils essayent de retrouver leur fils. Ça aurait pu contrarier mes plans.

Il fit claquer sa langue quand Finch s'empara de sa dernière tour.

-D'après le rapport du légiste, le meurtrier s'est acharné sur Monsieur et Madame Burton. Ça n'était pas une simple exécution, pas vrai ? C'était une vengeance.

-Je préfère le terme de punition.

-Pour quelle faute ?

-Pour avoir engendré Charlie.

Finch resta silencieux. John avait peut-être raison, c'étaient les affaires d'Elias, pas les siennes. Après la mort de Nathan, il s'était fixé le but d'aider tout le monde. Mais était-ce juste de venir en aide à un homme qui avait causé tant de mal et en causerait encore dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ? La machine semblait le penser quand elle lui avait envoyé le numéro de Burton. Il contra une attaque et déplaça sa dame. Il prévoyait un mat en trois coups. À sa grande surprise, Elias déplaça sa dame et prit la sienne.

-Voilà qui était inattendu. Je ne vous avais jamais vu sortir votre dame si tôt avant.

-Il faut parfois préférer ce qui nous profite à ce que nous voudrions, je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit.

Une fois la partie terminée, Finch se leva. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il fut interpellé par Elias.

-Je pourrai compter sur vous, le jour où _ça_ arrivera ?

-Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Nous verrons en temps voulu, Monsieur Elias.

* * *

Adossé contre le mur de sa cellule, il attendait sept heures du matin. Encore deux minutes. Son regard se portait encore et encore sur son matelas. Il fit quelques pas, s'assit, se releva. Bailla, s'étira. Une minute trente. Il s'appuya au mur, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et teintait toute la ville d'orange et de rose. Ce mois de mai serait magnifique. Une minute. Il entendit les gardes passer devant la porte de sa cellule sans s'arrêter. Ils ne repasseraient pas avant une heure. Il s'assit sur son lit, souleva un coin du matelas et extirpa le téléphone portable coincé dans le rembourrage. Le répertoire ne contenait qu'un numéro. Après une seule sonnerie, on décrocha. Ce qu'il entendit lui fit l'effet d'une grande bouffée d'air prise après de longues minutes en apnée.

-Salut, patron.

-Salut, toi. Je vais être transféré ce soir et on va pas pouvoir se parler pendant un moment. Je voulais juste entendre le son de ta voix...


	5. Chapitre 4 - Trafalgar 657

Chapitre 4

**Janvier 2014**

_Trafalgar 657_

_(Blue Suede Shoes – Elvis Presley)_

-J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas si nous continuons ici ? demande Fusco en présentant une chaise à Gloria.

-Non, non, bien sûr...

L'ambiance déjà électrique dans le commissariat est vite devenue insupportable quand les inspecteurs en charge de la dizaine de Mexicains en colère sont revenus de leur pause café. Fusco n'a pas tout vu mais il lui a semblé entendre des insultes et des coups voler. Face à cette agitation, il a préféré, comme la plupart de ses collègues, se réfugier dans une salle fermée, le temps que les choses se tassent. La seule encore disponible est une salle d'interrogatoire glauque, que presque plus personne n'utilise. Le néon du plafonnier aurait besoin d'être changé et clignote toutes les trente secondes environ. Il prend place face à Gloria.

-Alors, racontez-moi toute l'histoire.

-On m'a amené Carl quand il avait huit ans. Sa famille précédente s'occupait bien de lui mais il pouvait se révéler très violent et ils avaient peur qu'il fasse du mal aux autres enfants dont ils avaient la charge. C'était un garçon très renfermé, je l'ai bien vu tout de suite. J'ai eu beaucoup d'enfants à problèmes, vous savez, j'avais déjà l'habitude mais je me suis très vite rendue compte qu'il était, comment dire... différent. Vous allez peut-être trouver ça bizarre mais il était vraiment très gentil.

Fusco hausse les sourcils. Il se souvient d'Elias comme de l'homme qui a fait enlever le fils de Carter et qui a fait exploser son propre père celui qui tient d'une main de fer toute la pègre de New York, tout en restant aussi invisible qu'un fantôme. « Gentil » n'est pas le premier adjectif qui lui viendrait à l'esprit pour le définir.

Devant son air perplexe, Gloria poursuit.

-Je sais, c'est étrange de dire ça, compte tenu de ce qu'il est devenu, mais le Carl que j'ai connu n'aurait pas fait tout ça. J'ai toujours cru qu'il se calmerait en grandissant. Il a eu quelques problèmes à l'école primaire mais c'est quand il est entré au collège que j'ai commencé à avoir peur pour lui. Il se battait sans cesse, il a été expulsé plusieurs fois. Jusqu'au lycée, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un ami. Il rentrait le soir et il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire de lui. Et puis, Tony est arrivé.

-Tony ?

-Anthony Marconi, un gamin qui travaillait dans une épicerie sur Mulberry Street. Ils se sont rencontrés quand Carl était au lycée, je n'ai jamais trop su comment mais ils sont devenus inséparables.

Les sourcils de Fusco atteignent maintenant presque le milieu de son front. Marconi est un homme dont les services de police ne savent pas grand chose et personne jusque-là n'a réussi à savoir quand et comment les deux hommes ont commencé à travailler ensemble. Fusco aurait pu croire n'importe quelle théorie fumeuse mais celle-ci semble trop ordinaire pour être vraie.

-Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ce jeune homme ?

-Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois en allant faire des courses, il m'avait semblé être quelqu'un de tout à fait ordinaire, pour ce que je m'en souviens. Pas le genre de personne qu'on remarque. Un soir, en 85, la propriétaire de l'épicerie m'a appelée pour me dire que Carl était aux urgences et que Tony le ramènerait si tout allait bien. Quand ils sont arrivés, il devait être vingt heures, vingt-et-une heures, peut-être et déjà je trouvais que Carl avait changé. Ils avaient l'air d'être bien ensemble et j'étais vraiment très contente que Carl se soit enfin trouvé un ami. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, ils sont toujours...

-Vous savez pour Marconi ?

Elle hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas exactement classé secret défense mais ce n'est pas non plus le genre d'information auquel le public pourrait avoir accès.

-Il m'a appelée quand Carl a été condamné. Il n'a pas eu besoin de se présenter, je l'ai tout de suite su. Cette façon de parler qu'il avait, c'était... je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille.

-Que vous a-t-il dit ?

-Pas grand chose. De ne surtout pas me rendre à la prison et d'attendre une lettre, qui est arrivée quelques jours plus tard.

-Vous avez conservé cette lettre ?

Elle acquiesce de nouveau et sort une enveloppe cornée de son immense sac à main. Elle tend la lettre à Fusco qui l'observe un instant et la pose sur la table.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils en arriveraient là. J'étais vraiment très heureuse quand il est arrivé dans la vie de Carl. Et puis, il n'est pas arrivé tout seul. Il y a eu Kyra aussi.

* * *

-Allez, t'occupe pas de ce que je fais et ne regarde pas tes pieds ! Un, deux, trois et quatre ! Et cinq et six ! Oui, c'est ça, super !

Quand Gloria rentra du travail, un samedi soir de mai 1985, elle tomba sur un spectacle pour le moins inhabituel. Tous les meubles du salon de son appartement avaient été ramenés sur les côtés de la pièce pour offrir un plus grand espace au milieu du séjour. Carl, assis par terre contre le canapé, veillait sur un carton rempli de cassettes audio et un magnétophone vétuste qui passait en boucle des chansons du King sur un fond de grésillements de bande magnétique. Quand il vit sa mère adoptive arriver, il stoppa la bande et les deux jeunes gens qui dansaient se séparèrent. Gloria connaissait le jeune homme, qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite. Elle posa son sac sur la commode dans l'entrée et s'avança vers le milieu du salon.

-Bonsoir... Anthony, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça, Madame Recinto.

-Gloria, s'il te plaît.

Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et la serra en souriant. Derrière lui, la jeune femme, que Gloria était certaine de n'avoir jamais vue, reprenait son souffle.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Kyra O'Leary. Je vous ai appelée après l'incident avec Carl, il y a quelques semaines.

-Oui, je me souviens de vous.

Gloria lui serra la main et se tourna vers Carl.

-Depuis quand on donne des cours de danse, ici, jeune homme ?

-Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute, intervint Kyra. Un collègue du commissariat m'a invitée à venir danser au club sur Grand Street, celui qui passe de la musique des années 50 et on a pensé que, enfin... j'avais pas envie de me ridiculiser...

Gloria s'était mise à rire doucement et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est rien. J'aimerais juste qu'on me consulte avant de transformer mon salon en dancing à l'avenir. Une chance que les McCoy soient sourds comme des pots.

Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers Anthony qui était allé s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté de Carl.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, dis donc.

-Ma mère donnait des cours de danse en couple. Elle faisait aussi pas mal de compétitions. J'ai ça dans le sang, comme on dit.

Gloria s'apprêtait à répondre quand son regard tomba sur les ongles rongés de Kyra. Elle tenta de résister l'espace d'une seconde mais finit par lui prendre la main. Elle l'entraîna vers la cuisine en insistant lourdement sur le fait qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui arranger ça et que, non, ce n'était pas sujet à discussion. Carl et Anthony les regardèrent disparaître derrière le rideau de perles qui pendait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Carl s'efforçait de se retenir de rire.

-Elle n'est pas sortie de là, la pauvre...

-A ce point ?

-Eh, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai toujours des ongles impeccables ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il leva le bras et présenta sa main au regard d'Anthony. Celui-ci passa ses doigts entre ceux de Carl et se leva, hissant l'autre sur ses pieds dans le même mouvement. Du bout du pied, il appuya sur le bouton de lecture du magnétophone. La voix d'Elvis envahit de nouveau la pièce. Anthony recula jusqu'au milieu du salon, traînant un Carl hébété avec lui.

-Tu danses ?

-Euh, je, euh...Ouais.

-Super ! Met ta main dans mon dos et suis-moi.

Le rythme de la musique était rapide et Carl peinait à calquer ses pas sur ceux d'Anthony. Alors qu'il avait le regard cloué au sol dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas trébucher, il sentit un pouce se glisser sous son menton et relever sa tête.

-Ne regarde pas tes pieds, tu vas tomber. Regarde-moi plutôt.

Anthony n'eut pas le temps de retirer sa main avant que le magnétophone émette un petit claquement et que la chanson suivante commence. Elle était beaucoup plus lente que les autres et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se balancer maladroitement.

-Je peux aller mettre la suivante, si tu veux...

-Non, j'aime mieux celle-là. J'arrive à suivre.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment appeler ça un rock. Ce serait plutôt un slow.

-Ça me va aussi...

-Dans ce cas, mets ta main sur mon épaule.

Carl déglutit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine. Il prit une grande inspiration et finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Anthony.

-Mes parents se sont rencontrés sur cette chanson. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me raconter cette histoire quand j'étais petit. Comment mon père et elle étaient tombés amoureux pendant qu'Elvis chantait _I Can't Help Falling In Love With You_...

Carl ne répondit pas et cala son front contre l'épaule d'Anthony. Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Anthony sentait le savon et la lessive bon marché. Même s'il avait l'impression d'être minuscule dans ses bras – Gloria lui disait toujours qu'il finirait forcément par faire une poussée de croissance – il se sentait bien, là, au milieu du salon, une oreille tendue en direction de la cuisine pour s'assurer que sa mère adoptive ne revenait pas. Il pria pour que la chanson dure encore des heures.

-Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, Charlie...

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se rendre compte de sa méprise mais Anthony l'avait déjà repoussé et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Avant que Carl ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait enfilé sa veste et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Il se tourna vers le salon une dernière fois.

-Ramène les cassettes quand ça t'arrange. Au revoir.

Carl rentra la tête dans les épaules quand la porte d'entrée se referma avec fracas. Il resta immobile alors que la cassette enchaînait sur _Heartbreak Hotel. _Il avait beau savoir que seul un vieux tapis qui, un jour, avait été orange vif se trouvait sous ses pieds nus, à cet instant, c'était comme si un gouffre s'était brusquement ouvert dans le plancher. Il sortit de sa transe quand la musique s'arrêta d'un coup, en plein milieu de la chanson. Il s'assit lourdement devant le magnétophone et sortit du lecteur la cassette, dont une bonne partie de la bande avait subitement décidé de quitter son hôte de plastique. Carl attrapa le stylo bille qui traînait sur la table basse et commença à rembobiner la bande. L'impression qu'un vide immense s'était ouvert sous lui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, il avait plutôt envie d'une bonne bagarre de laquelle il sortirait couvert de bleus et le nez en sang. Il posa la cassette sur ses genoux. Si, finalement, il avait vraiment envie de pleurer.

En passant devant la porte de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre, il entendit Gloria, penchée sur les ongles de Kyra comme un horloger sur un coucou suisse, lui demander :

-Tout va bien, mon chat? J'ai cru entendre la porte d'entrée...

Les deux femmes ne purent qu'entendre des pas précipités dans le couloir suivis du bruit sourd d'une porte qui frappe contre son cadre.

-...claquer...

* * *

-Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé, ce jour-là. Il n'a même pas voulu que je rentre dans sa chambre même après avoir ouvert la porte à Kyra. C'étaient des trucs d'ados, comme on dit, je ne voulais pas trop m'en mêler. C'était toujours comme ça. Ils se sont connus pendant cinq mois avant que Carl parte de la maison et ils passaient leur temps à se disputer puis à se réconcilier quelques jours, voire quelques heures plus tard. A chaque fois, je le ramassais à la petite cuillère mais il m'assurait que tout allait bien et j'avais envie de le croire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec un vrai ami.

Fusco tortille ses lunettes dans ses mains et adresse un petit sourire gêné à la femme en face de lui. Il adorerait que Carter soit dans la pièce avec lui. T'entends ça, ma vieille, le type sur lequel t'as pointé un fusil d'assaut il y a deux ans, quand il était ado, il pleurait dans sa chambre à cause d' un garçon. Il s'imagine qu'elle est encore là et qu'ils s'échangent ces petits regards complices qui disent « Ne ris surtout pas ou je vais rire aussi et ce sera la catastrophe ». Il toussote, essaye de se reprendre. Professionnel, il faut être professionnel.

-Et vous... vous saviez pourquoi ils se disputaient ? Des affaires louches dans lesquels ils auraient pu traîner, des sujets précis qui auraient pu les opposer...

-Je crois que c'était souvent à propos de Charlie.

-Charlie ?

_Chouette, comme si ça n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça_, pensa Fusco. _Pitié, faites que Charlie soit un chien ou une peluche ou n'importe quoi que je n'aurai pas à interroger. é. _

-Charlie Burton, un gamin que Carl a connu quand il était plus jeune. Il était littéralement obsédé par Charlie. Quand il a eu quinze ans, il s'est mis en tête de le chercher. Il a réussi à le retrouver du côté de Brighton Beach mais il a déménagé avec sa famille quelques jours avant que Carl vienne le voir. J'ai cru qu'en rencontrant Anthony et Kyra, il pourrait oublier Charlie mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

Fusco a vu les rapports concernant la famille Burton dans le dossier qu'a constitué Carter. La jeune sœur de Charlie est morte en 84 et sa famille a déménagé peu de temps après. Toute trace du fils disparaît jusqu'à ce qu'il s'inscrive à Columbia trois ans plus tard. La chose intéressante dans cette histoire est qu'on a retrouvé de l'ADN appartenant à un membre de la famille de Gianni Moretti sur la scène du meurtre des parents Burton en 1992. Si Elias était vraiment si obsédé par ce garçon, il est clair que ça s'est mal terminé. Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre que Charlie Burton est enterré quelque part dans un bois ou en train de faire office de décoration pour les poissons au fond de l'East River. Une seule question reste : pourquoi ? Et comment un adolescent qui s'enferme dans sa chambre pour chialer parce qu'il s'est disputé avec son ami en est arrivé à commettre au moins trois meurtres ?

* * *

Au cours du printemps 1985, Gloria se trouva plus d'une fois nez à nez avec Kyra en rentrant du salon de manucure. Surprise les premières fois, elle avait fini par ne plus demander à la jeune femme ce qu'elle faisait dans son appartement. Elles se contentaient d'échanger regards et haussements d'épaules. Parfois quelques mots.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ?

-Aucune idée. Mais Anthony va m'entendre, je vous le jure.

Gloria ne doutait pas que Kyra cachait un véritable tempérament de lionne sous son air de douceur infinie et eut souvent pitié d'Anthony qui subissait ses courroux à chaque dispute. Elle connaissait Carl et elle savait qu'il n'était pas le dernier à provoquer des conflits. Elle était arrivée quelques fois à persuader Kyra de rester prendre un café, dans l'espoir de lui soutirer discrètement des informations sur ce qui n'allait pas mais elle n'en tirait jamais rien de concluant. Soit Kyra ne savait sincèrement rien, soit il était évident qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ne révélerait pas, même sous la torture. Quand Gloria se décidait enfin à pousser la porte de la chambre de Carl, elle le trouvait invariablement dans la même position : couché sur son lit en position fœtale, le visage enfoui dans une veste kaki affreuse qu'il avait sorti de Dieu-sait-où. Souvent, il avait fini par s'endormir et quand il était toujours éveillé, leur conversation se limitait toujours à ces mêmes mots :

-Tu veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non.

Habituellement, il ne s'écoulait pas plus de trois heures avant qu'on frappe à la porte. Anthony se présentait dans l'entrée et évitait le regard de Gloria. Comme avec Kyra, ils parlaient rarement. Il entrait dans la chambre, toujours en laissant la porte entrouverte, elle faisait mine de retourner à la cuisine et venait les écouter discrètement.

A la fin du mois de mai, le manège s'était répété une énième fois. Elle était rentrée plus tôt ce jour-là et avait trouvé les deux garçons enlacés sur le canapé. Anthony, dos à elle, se balançait de gauche à droite, répétant à l'infini « Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, je t'aiderai. Je ferai ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux mais pardonne-moi ».

* * *

-Je me dis que j'aurais dû comprendre ce qui se passait. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir, pour ne me douter de rien. J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû dire à Carl que c'était pas grave et que je l'aimais quand même. Je me fichais de ce genre de détail et je m'en fiche toujours. Il a dû se sentir tellement seul. C'était une autre époque, lieutenant, les choses étaient tellement différentes de maintenant. Je sais que ça ne l'aurait pas empêché d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, qu'il y avait toute cette histoire avec son père et que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Mais si j'avais fait un effort, un tout petit effort pour comprendre ce qu'il vivait, qui sait ce qui aurait pu tourner autrement ?

Fusco plisse les yeux et mordille machinalement une branche de ses lunettes. Il n'est pas sûr de tout comprendre. Quelque chose d'étrange se cache derrière toute cette histoire, il commence à voir où Carter voulait en venir mais, plus il avance et plus il lui semble que l'affaire se complique. Que sa coéquipière ait pu garder tout ça pour elle, et pendant aussi longtemps, le dépasse. Elle a forcément mis le doigt sur un élément important. Lui, en attendant, baigne dans un brouillard de plus en plus épais.

-Vous me dites que vous avez entendu Marconi dire à Elias qu'il l'aiderait. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

-Il parlait sûrement encore de Charlie. Carl voulait vraiment retrouver ce garçon et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Anthony s'y opposait farouchement. C'est pour ça qu'ils se disputaient la plupart du temps, j'imagine.

-Vous savez pourquoi il s'y opposait ? Est-ce qu'il aurait donné des raisons ?

-Non, rien de précis. D'après Kyra, c'était de la jalousie mal placée et c'est ce que je pense aussi. Ça n'empêchait pas Carl de lui pardonner à chaque fois et de lui redemander son aide ensuite. Il m'inquiétait beaucoup. Il est devenu complètement obsédé par cette idée en très peu de temps et je peux comprendre que ça ait agacé Anthony. Kyra, elle, semblait toujours disposée à aider Carl. Je pense qu'elle a commencé à se méfier d'Anthony à un moment donné parce que je les voyais de moins en moins ensemble. Je les ai toujours trouvés très bien, l'un comme l'autre, ils m'ont toujours eu l'air gentils et prévenants. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive là.

Elle essuie une larme qui roule le long de sa joue.

-Je l'ai vu. Quand ils l'ont arrêté qu'ils l'ont emmené à Rikers. Je l'ai vu à la télévision. Ce n'était pas mon petit garçon. Il faut me croire lieutenant, je n'ai jamais vu cet homme de ma vie, c'était un inconnu, un étranger. J'ai passé huit ans à m'occuper de Carl, tous les jours. A le nourrir, à faire en sorte qu'il travaille bien à l'école, qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien... A faire en sorte qu'il ne suive pas le même chemin que son père. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu rater pour que les choses finissent aussi mal ?

Elle cache son visage dans ses mains et se met à sangloter. Fusco voudrait la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'y est pour rien, que personne d'autre qu'Elias n'est responsable. Il ne sait plus tout à fait si c'est vrai. S'il y a vraiment un responsable, si les choses auraient pu se dérouler autrement. Alors il pose ses lunettes sur la table, lève les yeux vers le néon qui clignote et, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, laisse Gloria pleurer.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Impact

Chapitre 5

**1977**

_Impact_

_(Running up that hill – Placebo)_

-J'ai pas envie d'aller chez tante Martha.

Sarah Burton verrouille la portière passager, serre les dents et attrape la main de son fils. Si on lui avait dit, il y a douze ans, ce que deviendrait son mignon petit ange, elle se serait abstenue de le mettre au monde. Bien sûr, oh, bien sûr, Charlie sait se tenir en public. Il ramène de bonnes notes de l'école et elle fait en sorte qu'il ait toujours l'air propre et bien soigné. Il a vite compris qu'il devait faire bonne impression et elle lui est reconnaissante pour ça, au moins. Henry est heureux que son fils soit le premier de la classe, sans doute parce qu'il ne lit pas les mots des professeurs qui trouvent Charlie sombre et renfermé. Elle parlera avec lui plus tard, elle lui expliquera qu'avoir des amis est très important et, comme il est intelligent, il obéira. Qui voudrait d'un enfant qui ne ramène même pas d'amis à la maison ?

Sarah ne le dira jamais en sa présence mais elle a accepté depuis longtemps le fait que Charlie est un échec. Heureusement, la petite Emma, qui va avoir sept ans, semble mieux partie dans la vie. Depuis sa naissance, Sarah mise tout sur sa fille et suit les recommandations des pédiatres à la lettre. Elle l'inscrit dans des clubs de sport et la pousse vers les autres enfants. Elle ne refera pas la même erreur deux fois.

Charlie la fusille du regard et s'éloigne, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Elle reste quelques pas derrière lui. Toutes ses amies le lui disent : à cet âge, les garçons sont toujours terribles. Il est encore tout jeune mais dans quelque temps, il commencera à grandir, à s'intéresser aux filles et à vouloir sortir, comme tout le monde. Si seulement... Il s'éloignera encore plus d'elle, à ce moment-là. Selon Rose, du club de bridge, c'est une très bonne chose qu'il soit déjà aussi distant. Il paraît que les enfants trop proches de leur mère finissent « détraqués », comme elle dit.

Elle craque quand ils arrivent au pied de l'immeuble où vit Martha. Elle ne supportera pas de le voir plus longtemps aujourd'hui. Elle s'accroupit, fouille dans son sac à main et en sort quelques dollars. Elle les lui tend, lui ordonne de disparaître pour quelques heures et de rentrer à Brighton Beach en bus avant le coucher du soleil. Il accepte d'un hochement de tête, sans que la moindre trace d'émotion se laisse voir sur son visage. Il lui tourne le dos et s'en va. Elle n'aura jamais assez honte d'elle pour ça mais elle doit se rendre à l'évidence : elle hait Charlie Burton. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que Charlie se déteste encore plus.

Il tourne à un coin de rue et se retrouve sur Mulberry Street. En été, elle grouille de monde mais en cet après-midi gris de janvier, les touristes sont rares. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être bousculé par un homme en imperméable qui ne s'excuse même pas. Il s'arrête un instant, contemple les billets dans sa main. Il pense d'abord rentrer directement et passer le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque. Non, aujourd'hui, c'est Elie qui travaille à l'accueil et elle vient toujours le voir pour lui proposer des activités avec les autres enfants. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les autres. Le seul qu'il apprécie, c'est le petit Matthew, l'intello en titre de la classe qui rêve d'aller sur la Lune, comme Armstrong. Charlie pense qu'il réussira, un jour. Mais Sarah préfère qu'il évite Matthew. Il ne faudrait pas être catalogué comme un intello, ça le ferait passer pour un asocial.

Finalement, il passe devant une petite épicerie où il décide de s'arrêter. A la maison, c'est régime obligatoire. Être gros aussi, ça fait mauvais genre. Selon Sarah, il faut toujours faire bonne impression, être bien sous tous rapports, propre et poli. Elle dit que c'est le secret du bonheur mais il sait que ce n'est que parce qu'elle a besoin de se vanter de sa famille parfaite devant ses amies du club de bridge. Qu'elle est belle sa famille nucléaire traditionnelle : un garçon, une fille, un mari qui vient juste d'avoir une promotion. Tout le monde mange ses légumes et va à la messe le dimanche matin. Sarah n'est jamais aussi heureuse que quand elle réussit à impressionner toutes les femmes au foyer de l'assistance.

Il s'arrête un instant devant le présentoir des journaux, feuillette quelques magazines pour enfants, un ramassis de bêtises. Il continue à faire le tour des rayons sans vraiment s'arrêter. Il sursaute quand il entend une clochette tinter. Une femme pousse la porte, elle tient un petit garçon par la main. Il doit avoir à peu près le même âge que sa sœur, peut-être un an ou deux de plus. Il est adorable avec ses grands yeux sombres et ses cheveux noirs gominés sur lesquels se reflètent la lumière blafarde des néons. Sarah ne considère comme adorables que les bébés Cadum des publicités avec leurs boucles blondes qui tombent sur leurs yeux bleus fantomatiques et gare à lui s'il ose avoir une opinion différente. Mais elle n'est pas là alors il sourit au garçon qui lui sourit timidement en retour avant de se cacher derrière les jambes de la femme. Elle se tourne vers Charlie, puis vers l'enfant. Elle se penche vers lui et lui caresse les cheveux. Elle lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille et le pousse vers Charlie. Elle lui tourne le dos et commence à discuter avec la femme à la caisse.

Le garçon fait quelques pas prudents, comme s'il faisait face à un lion affamé. Il regarde partout pour éviter de croiser le regard de Charlie et tortille nerveusement ses doigts entre eux. Il attrape précipitamment un magazine et l'ouvre au milieu. Charlie en profite pour s'approcher.

-Tu le tiens à l'envers.

L'enfant détaille les pages devant lui et son visage prend une teinte cramoisie. Il fait la grimace et tourne son regard de chaton effrayé vers Charlie.

-Et puis, tu es quand même un peu trop petit pour lire Forbes.

Il repose le magazine à sa place avec une lenteur inouïe, à croire qu'il craint une explosion au moindre mouvement brusque.

-Je m'appelle Charlie.

-D'accord...

-Et toi ?

-Carl...

-C'est ta maman, là-bas ?

-N... non...

-Ta sœur, ta nounou ?

Il secoue la tête. _Drôle de gamin_, pense Charlie. Il se tourne vers les deux femmes à la caisse. Elles sont absorbées par leur discussion et ne font pas attention à eux. Elles ne font pas non plus attention à l'homme coiffé d'un casque de moto qui entre sans un bruit. S'il y a une seule chose utile que Sarah ait appris à Charlie, c'est à reconnaître une personne louche au premier coup d'œil. Sous son casque, l'homme porte une cagoule noire et le côté gauche de son blouson de cuir est étrangement gonflé. Sans réfléchir, Charlie attrape Carl par la main et l'entraîne derrière le présentoir. D'où il est, il peut apercevoir l'homme de dos. Il se tourne vers Carl, pose son doigt devant sa bouche.

Un bruit sourd, suivi de cris. L'homme vient de tirer dans le plafond. Charlie n'arrive pas à voir les deux femmes. Il tente de se pencher en avant mais la main de Carl qui se serre sur son manteau l'arrête.

-Me laisse pas tout seul...

Charlie jette un coup d'œil vers la caisse, puis vers Carl.

-D'accord, je reste là. Allez, viens près de moi...

Il se cale derrière le rayon et passe ses bras autour des épaules du garçon. De temps à autres, il regarde nerveusement par dessus son épaule et prie pour que l'homme obtienne vite ce qu'il veut et s'en aille. Il semble de plus en plus furieux à chaque seconde qui passe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle veut ma photo, la pétasse ?

La main de Carl se serre un peu plus sur la manche de Charlie. Il serre les dents, tente de se dégager de l'étreinte. L'enfant qui semblait si craintif à peine une seconde auparavant a maintenant l'air d'une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang.

-Arrête, calme-toi.

-Il a insulté Gloria, je vais le tuer.

Charlie agrippe les épaules de Carl et le force à rester en place.

-Écoute, je comprends que ça t'énerve mais il a un fusil. Alors, on va rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

En vérité, il ne comprend pas. Si Sarah était à la place de Gloria, il en serait plutôt satisfait. Avant que Carl ait le temps de répondre, la voix étouffée par le casque vient les interrompre.

-Sortez de là, vous deux !

Ils lèvent la tête. Au dessus d'eux, le canon d'un revolver les regarde. L'homme leur fait signe d'avancer. Charlie prend doucement la main de Carl et sort de leur cachette, s'assurant de toujours se trouver entre le canon et Carl. Ça le surprend mais il n'a pas peur. Il sait qu'il devrait mais il ne ressent aucune frayeur, pas même un frisson. Il a entendu le coup de feu, il sait que l'arme est chargée mais ça ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid.

Ils arrivent à la caisse et seule la femme derrière le comptoir est présente. Le braqueur se tourne et se retourne dans tous les sens, cherche Gloria. Il braque son arme vers la caissière.

-Elle est passée où, la pouffiasse de tout à l'heure ?

Charlie se tourne vers Carl, prêt à le stopper à nouveau. L'enfant ne bouge pas, il semble avoir pris conscience de la menace. La porte qui mène vers l'arrière-boutique est entrouverte et l'homme s'y rue. Pendant une seconde, on n'entend rien puis un coup de feu part et Gloria crie. Carl se précipite vers la porte à son tour et Charlie n'a pas le temps de l'arrêter. Le temps qu'il arrive, le braqueur est déjà ressorti et traîne Gloria, visiblement saine et sauve, derrière lui. Quand il aperçoit Carl, il lève son arme vers lui. Charlie a tout juste le temps de s'interposer entre eux avant que le coup parte.

Heureusement pour lui, l'homme est un médiocre tireur et la balle le frôle pour finir sa course dans une bouteille de lait qui explose sous l'impact. Charlie ne recule pas, passe sa main dans son dos pour s'assurer que Carl ne bouge pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de se soucier autant de quelqu'un. Sarah lui dirait sans doute qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester caché, de penser à sa vie plutôt qu'à celle d'un inconnu. Il est heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là. Le braqueur avance vers lui. Il ne s'arrête que quand le canon est à une dizaine de centimètres de la tête de Charlie. Aucune chance de manquer sa cible cette fois.

-Tu m'as l'air d'un jeune homme très courageux. Tu sais ce qui va se passer quand je vais tirer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais mourir.

L'homme penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, hésite.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non, je m'en fiche.

Une sirène se fait entendre au bout de la rue. L'homme fait volte-face, jure et s'enfuit en oubliant son butin sur le comptoir. La police arrive deux minutes plus tard. La caissière est interrogée sur place et, après lui avoir posé quelques questions, un homme qui se présente comme le sergent Harper propose à Charlie de l'emmener au commissariat le temps que sa mère vienne le chercher. Il accepte et s'apprête à le suivre quand il se rend compte que Carl agrippe toujours fermement son manteau. Le sergent s'accroupit devant lui.

-Salut, bonhomme. Ton ami doit venir avec moi. Tu veux bien me le laisser ?

-Non.

Harper étouffe un petit rire et se tourne vers Gloria.

-On aura besoin de votre déposition. Mieux vaut faire ça tant que les événements sont toujours frais dans votre tête. Vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'au poste ?

Elle acquiesce et accompagne les deux enfants à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille. C'est plus impressionnant que ce que Charlie aurait pu imaginer et il se prend à toucher tout ce qui lui passe sous la main pendant que Carl se pelotonne contre lui. Ils passent devant l'immeuble de sa tante et il peut voir la voiture de Sarah garée quelques mètres plus loin. Martha et elle doivent en être à leur deuxième ou troisième tasse de thé maintenant. Il se demande de quoi elles sont en train de se plaindre.

Le commissariat est une véritable ruche. Harper laisse Charlie et Carl s'installer devant le bureau d'un jeune inspecteur. La chaise sur laquelle ils s'assoient est gigantesque et il resterait assez d'espace pour un autre enfant du gabarit de Carl. L'inspecteur n'a visiblement pas l'habitude d'avoir affaire à des enfants et cherche ses mots. Il se tourne vers Charlie.

-Bien, je vais juste avoir besoin que vous me racontiez un peu ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? D'abord, je vais avoir besoin de ton nom et de celui de ton frère.

-Je m'appelle Charlie Burton et c'est Carl. Ce n'est pas mon frère. En fait, je viens de le rencontrer.

L'inspecteur raye une mention sur son formulaire en grognant.

-Alors, tu peux me donner ton nom de famille ?

-Elias.

Ils discutent pendant une demi-heure. Charlie arrive à se rappeler presque chaque détail du braquage et il explique tout du mieux qu'il peut. Pendant ce temps, Carl ne desserre pas les dents et reste immobile au point que Charlie se demande s'il ne s'est pas endormi.

Sarah déboule au poste en se faisant remarquer. Elle crie à un officier que son fils, son tout petit fils adoré a été témoin d'un crime et qu'elle veut le voir immédiatement. Elle le voit au bureau de l'inspecteur et accourt à ses pieds. Il se défait doucement des mains de Carl et se met debout. Elle le serre dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle sanglote et ses épaules se secouent à chaque fois qu'elle essaie de prononcer une phrase complète.

-Oh, Charlie... ils m'ont... ils m'ont appelée chez Martha et... j'ai eu... j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, mon bébé... Heureusement que tu es... que tu es sain et sauf. Oh, s'il t'était arrivé... quoi que ce soit... Je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner...

-Fallait peut-être y penser avant de me laisser tout seul.

Elle laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps et se remet à pleurer. Tout le monde dans le commissariat a les yeux braqués sur elle et maintenant qu'elle passe pour une irresponsable, elle doit détester ça. Elle omettra sans doute ce détail, quand elle racontera cette histoire à ses amies du club de bridge.

Charlie se tourne vers Carl qui dépose un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras mais Sarah lui prend la main et le tire déjà vers la sortie. Sur le trajet du retour, elle lui demande de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Il obéit mais omet la dernière phrase qu'il a dite au braqueur. Il sait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça du tout. Il se fiche de la blesser mais il ne veut pas atterrir encore une fois chez le psychiatre. Comme il l'avait prévu, Sarah se met en colère parce qu'il s'est interposé.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu te tuer ? Est-ce que tu es complètement inconscient ?

-J'aurais dû le laisser tirer sur Carl, c'est ça ?

-Ne le prend pas comme ça. Tu ne connais même pas ce garçon. Tu as vu sa mère, un peu ? En plus, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ce n'est même pas sa mère. Tu as failli te faire tirer dessus, toi, pour un gamin de l'assistance publique !

-J'aurais dû le laisser tirer sur Carl ? répète-t-il un ton plus haut.

Elle soupire, paraît se calmer. Elle pose la main sur la tête de Charlie et lui caresse les cheveux.

-Oui. Ça paraît dur comme ça mais il faut que tu penses d'abord à protéger ta vie. Tu vas devenir quelqu'un de très bien, Charlie. Il ne faut pas que tu gâches ta vie pour des gens comme ça. D'accord ?

-C'est bizarre, Sarah...

-Quoi ?

-Je croyais que ton dieu ne faisait pas ce genre de différence...

Elle enfonce l'accélérateur et commence un monologue que Charlie n'écoute que d'une oreille. Elle le menace de le punir pendant des années, elle lui promet des savons comme il n'en a jamais reçu de la part de son père et du révérend Jameson. Quand ils arrivent à Brighton Beach, elle se rue sur le téléphone et prend rendez-vous chez un nouveau psychiatre.

Pendant un an, il voit le docteur Graham une fois par semaine. Dès la première séance, elle ordonne à Sarah de ne pas laisser Charlie revoir Carl pour « l'éloigner au maximum du trauma ». Pendant les séances, elle parle plus que lui. Souvent, il la supplie de parler à Sarah, de la convaincre de le laisser revoir Carl au moins une fois. A chaque fois, elle répond longuement en utilisant beaucoup de jargon qu'il ne comprend pas. Il sait simplement ce que ça signifie : pas question. Il sait que tout ce qu'il dit pendant ses séances hebdomadaires revient directement aux oreilles de Sarah. Il ne serait même pas étonné s'il apprenait qu'il est enregistré.

Un jour, il craque. Elle lui a dit une nouvelle fois qu'il peut lui faire confiance et il sait que c'est faux, il sait parfaitement que c'est un mensonge mais les mots sortent tous seuls de sa bouche. Il lui raconte tout sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Il lui raconte, les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante, comme il est terrifié, comme il n'a que treize ans et déjà envie de mourir. Comme il a voulu, tellement de fois, sauter par la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'écraser en bas. Comme il n'a jamais pu et qu'il se déteste d'être aussi couard. Comme il aurait voulu que le braqueur tire, ce fameux jour. Comme il se rend compte que les filles ne l'intéressent pas. Comme le baiser de Carl le brûle encore jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Bien sûr, Sarah en est informée immédiatement. En rentrant à l'appartement, il est accueilli avec une gifle comme il n'en a jamais reçue. En vérité, c'est la première fois qu'un de ses parents lève la main sur lui. Henry ne le touche jamais, d'habitude. Il est plutôt du genre à assister aux disputes pour acquiescer à tout ce que dit Sarah. Ils le font asseoir en face d'eux à table et lui disent que tout est de sa faute, qu'il le fait exprès pour les humilier, pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'ils sont de mauvais parents, tout juste bons à élever des détraqués. Ils lui font promettre de ne jamais rien dire à personne et surtout pas à sa sœur et il promet. Il n'a rien contre Emma, au contraire, il l'aime beaucoup. Après tout, elle aussi est élevée par Sarah et Henry.

Pendant six ans, il garde le silence. Il n'est peut-être pas parfait mais il tient toujours ses promesses. Il sort avec les filles que lui présente sa mère sans jamais rester avec elles plus d'un mois. Il arrive à coucher avec l'une d'entre elle, une blonde au corps lourd et rond qu'il ne peut plus jamais regarder dans les yeux après. Il termine le lycée avec d'excellents résultats et prend des cours du soir pour entrer dans une bonne université. Il enchaîne les petits boulots et espère réussir à économiser assez pour se payer un loyer. Sa vie n'a pas plus de sens mais il a enfin réussi à se résigner.

Un soir de mai 1984, le téléphone sonne. C'est le sergent Harper. Emma vient de mourir.

* * *

Septembre 1992. La rentrée scolaire est dans deux jours mais Sarah Burton n'a plus à s'en soucier. Voilà huit ans qu'elle n'a plus vu ses enfants. Emma lui a été arrachée à l'endroit-même où son frère avait failli être tué, quelques années auparavant. Elle se dit que le sort est parfois terriblement cruel. Elle n'a plus de nouvelles de Charlie depuis ce jour-là. Dès qu'il a appris pour sa sœur, il a fait ses valises et s'est installé chez un ami dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Si elle avait su que les choses finiraient ainsi, elle aurait fait en sorte que ses enfants sachent qu'elle les aimait.

Il est trois heures du matin et elle n'arrive pas à dormir, malgré les calmants prescrits par son médecin. L'humidité de Storm Lake s'imprègne partout et la maison n'arrête pas de craquer. A trois heures cinq, elle descend dans la cuisine. Ses pieds touchent le carrelage humide, elle frissonne. Elle n'allume pas la lumière. Elle entend une respiration qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle se tourne vers la baie vitrée. La lueur pâle de la lune presque pleine éclaire faiblement le visage d'un homme assis dans le fauteuil d'Henry. Elle veut se retourner mais une main se pose sur son épaule et l'empêche de bouger. Elle voudrait hurler mais, comme dans un cauchemar, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle entend cliqueter le chien d'un revolver. L'homme assis allume la lampe de chevet posé sur le guéridon à côté de lui. Il la détaille de haut en bas en jouant avec le couteau qu'il tient entre ses mains.

-Salut Sarah. Ça faisait longtemps.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Menace double

Chapitre 6

**Mai 2013**

_Menace double_

_(Marlène – Noir Désir)_

Il est sept heures quarante-sept lorsque Anthony se dit qu'il doit ressembler à une adolescente toute excitée d'avoir son chéri au téléphone pour la première fois. Quatre secondes plus tard, il se rend compte que c'est exactement ce qu'il est. Quatre autres secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il se dise qu'il s'en fiche. Accoudé au plan de travail de la cuisine, il cale le portable contre son épaule. Voilà plus de six mois qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler directement à son patron, il estime pouvoir s'accorder le droit d'avoir l'air ridicule.

-Et pour ce soir, tu veux que j'organise quelque chose ? Il est temps qu'on te sorte de là...

-On en a déjà parlé, Anthony. Pour le moment, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour moi. Je ne dis pas que je ne voudrais pas être dehors mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de sortir maintenant, ça ne pourrait que mal finir.

-Je sais bien mais...

-Ne crois pas que tu ne me manques pas. Je finirai par sortir, un jour, ne serait-ce que parce que ça m'embêterait que notre dernier baiser se soit fait au travers des barreaux d'une cellule... Mais pour le moment...

-... on se tient tranquille. Compris, patron.

Ils échangent encore quelques mots. Anthony se lamente de l'absence d'Elias, qu'il commence à trouver beaucoup trop longue. Il sait que le sentiment est partagé et il a l'impression de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Il est interrompu par l'apparition soudaine d'un minuscule félin de couleur grise, visiblement très intéressé par la brique de lait que tient son propriétaire.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà ! Alors, Semtex, ma belle, toi aussi tu viens dire bonjour à papa ?

En guise de réponse, Semtex miaule avec enthousiasme et se frotte contre le combiné. Anthony la gratte derrière les oreilles.

-Tu vois, tu lui manques aussi.

-Je ferai en sorte de venir vous voir tous les deux très bientôt, alors.

-Très bientôt ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Mais pas question que tu viennes interférer avec quoi que ce soit, ce soir. J'ai ta parole ?

-Tu sais bien que oui.

-Les gardes ne vont pas tarder à repasser, je vais te laisser. Il te reste quelques petites choses à régler, il me semble...

-Trois fois rien. Alfonso a appelé hier soir, apparemment ça s'agite du côté du HR. Il faut que je voie ce qui se passe vraiment, si ça pourrait nous porter préjudice.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Oh, Anthony...

-Oui ?

-Rien, laisse... Fais attention à toi.

La communication se coupe et Anthony reste un instant immobile, le téléphone contre l'oreille. Il revient à lui quand la chatte, pour qui il est largement l'heure de sortir, commence à s'impatienter et lui mordille le nez. Il se redresse, l'attrape en la traitant de chipie et l'embrasse sur la tête. Elle lui lèche le menton et se dégage de ses bras pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre qu'il entrouvre. Elle s'y faufile sans demander son reste et il la regarde disparaître dans l'escalier de secours.

-Bon... Alfonso...

Ils se sont donné rendez-vous au café en bas de la rue à neuf heures. Anthony reste persuadé qu'Alfonso se fait du souci pour rien, que le HR est mort et enterré. Quand bien même ils seraient toujours actifs, ils ont besoin du soutien d'Elias pour se remettre sur les rails. Soutien qu'il ne leur apportera jamais, il a été assez clair à ce sujet. Anthony rit tout seul en se souvenant de l'air plein d'assurance que Simmons a affiché quand il a cru que son chantage avait fonctionné. Personne n'obtient quoi que ce soit d'Elias avec du chantage. Il aurait adoré être là quand le lieutenant Fusco lui a fait parvenir leur petit message.

Il enfile un t-shirt et traîne un peu dans le salon. Il fait déjà presque complètement jour et la journée s'annonce radieuse. Il allume la radio, l'éteint quand il ne trouve rien d'intéressant à écouter et, comme il peut largement prendre son temps, il fait du café et sa vaisselle de la veille. Si seulement il pouvait avoir plus de journées comme celle-là. Inconsciemment, il commence à chantonner doucement, un vieil air qu'il a dû entendre une fois sans savoir où précisément. _Sur cette terre, ma seule joie, mon seul bonheur, c'est mon homme..._Il se sent ridicule une fois de plus et, une fois de plus, il se rend vite compte qu'il n'en a rien à faire et continue à chanter. Pour une fois que tout se passe bien...

Finalement, il arrive presque à se mettre en retard. Il sort en vitesse de son appartement et, alors qu'il s'apprête à fermer la porte à clé, une voix dans son dos l'interpelle.

-Anthony Marconi ?

Il n'a que le temps de faire volte-face avant que le coup ne s'abatte sur sa tempe.

* * *

Quand il revient à lui, on l'a installé sur une des chaises du salon et ses mains sont attachées dans son dos par de l'adhésif. Encore un peu sonné, il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relever la tête. Quelques gouttes de sang courent le long de son visage et tombent sur son jean. En face de lui, se tient un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Inspecteur Jarvis Parks. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Parks ricane, s'appuie nonchalamment contre la bibliothèque et se tourne vers l'homme chauve qui l'accompagne. Il fait claquer sa langue et semble acquiescer à une question silencieuse. L'homme pose son revolver sur la table basse et fait craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Il s'approche lentement d'Anthony et lui assène un, deux, trois coups de poing à la poitrine. Il a de la force, Anthony s'estime heureux de ne sentir aucune de ses côtes se briser.

-C'est quoi son problème, à ton pote ? demande-t-il entre deux respirations.

-Je te présente Dmitri Ivkine. Tu dois bien connaître son frère, Vassili. Mais si, je suis sûr que tu le remets. Un grand blond, un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, quatre-vingt-dix environ, sur lequel t'as joué du garrot il y a deux ans. D'ailleurs, comment tu t'y es pris au juste ? Il était assis, t'es monté sur une chaise ? Sincèrement, ça m'intrigue.

-Va chier, Parks.

Il soupire, croise les bras et adresse un signe de tête à Ivkine, qui frappe de nouveau, au visage cette fois. Anthony baisse la tête, grimace. Il en a connu d'autres, il sait encaisser les coups. Ivkine l'attrape par les cheveux, le force à le regarder. Un nouveau coup, puis un autre. Quand c'est terminé, Anthony peut sentir le sang couler de son nez jusque sur ses lèvres. Il se dit qu'il a connu pire, bien pire.

-C'est quoi, alors ? Une vengeance ?

Parks hausse les épaules.

-Si on veut. Pour lui, en tout cas. Pour moi aussi, en grande partie. C'était vraiment humiliant pour moi, la dernière fois. Alors, si je ne peux pas t'avoir à la régulière, autant faire ça de façon plus... amusante.

Il contourne la chaise et commence à fouiller dans les tiroirs de la cuisine.

-Enfin, officiellement, on est là parce qu'on nous l'a demandé. Pour tout te dire, Simmons m'a appelé hier soir. Je ne sais pas quel genre de coup de pute toi et ton cher patron lui avez fait mais il avait l'air sacrément remonté. Donc, je disais... Il m'a appelé et il m'a dit comme ça... Attends, c'était quoi le terme exact, déjà... Ah oui, ça y est ! Il m'a dit « Avant la fiesta de demain soir, il faudrait que quelqu'un règle son compte à cette petite connasse de balafrée, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de t'en charger ». Et tu penses bien que ça m'a fait très plaisir qu'il pense à moi ! Il a ajouté « Amuse-toi » alors, je compte bien obéir, tu penses... Ah, voilà ce que je voulais.

Il revient vers le salon et s'assoit sur les genoux d'Anthony. Il admire un instant ce qu'il vient de rapporter.

-Il est plutôt chouette ce couteau à trancher, il a dû te coûter une fortune. J'imagine qu'il coupe très très bien. Si on essayait sur ton oreille, pour voir ?

Parks fait courir la lame le long de la pommette d'Anthony et laisse une éraflure sur son passage. Il s'arrête en dessous du lobe et remonte doucement, entaille la chair. Ivkine, apparemment plus mesuré que son compagnon, recule d'un pas.

-Oh, mec, le deal, c'était qu'on lui en fasse baver un peu, je veux bien mais là...

Parks souffle, excédé, et se lève. Il lève le couteau vers Dmitri.

-Je te rappelle que ce type a tué ton frère. Quoique, je commence à avoir des doutes parce que, question logistique, ça colle pas... Je veux dire, tu l'as vu debout ? Mais t'as raison. Si je continue, il va gueuler, ça va ameuter le voisinage et la fête sera finie avant même de commencer. Et moi, j'ai envie de l'entendre appeler sa maman au secours, tu vois...

Il soupire de nouveau et va remettre l'ustensile à sa place. Quand il revient, il s'accroupit devant Anthony et pose le menton sur ses genoux. Il passe la main sur sa cuisse et lèche ses doigts couverts de sang.

-Je vais t'avouer un truc, Tony. Ça me fait vraiment chier d'être là, de devoir faire ça comme ça. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on t'aurait fait participer ce soir.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh, c'est vrai, tu sais pas. Ce soir, Carl Elias va être transféré. Et quand je dis « transféré »... Enfin, t'es un mec intelligent, tu peux deviner tout seul.

Les mains d'Anthony se contractent sous le Chatterton. Il tire de toutes ses forces, essaye de se dégager mais sans résultat.

-Ah, je me demandais quand tu allais enfin y mettre du tien. Je disais donc, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on n'aurait pas fait ça comme c'est prévu. Franchement, l'amener dans un coin paumé pour le descendre, c'est d'un chiant. Moi, j'aurais innové. Si c'est l'un de nous ou un Russe qui tire, c'est pas très drôle, t'es d'accord ? Par contre, si c'est toi... Là, on rigolerait. Et puis, pas de sac sur la tête ou de conneries comme ça, tu devrais le regarder droit dans les yeux. On te collerait un flingue sur la tempe, t'aurais pas le choix...

-Que tu crois...

Parks relève brusquement la tête et regarde Anthony droit dans les yeux. Il le scrute, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit.

-Tu préférerais qu'on te tire dessus ? Attends, wo, wo, woo... T'es en train de me dire que t'es prêt à crever pour ce gars-là ? T'es vraiment loyal à ce point ? T'as des gènes de berger allemand, c'est ça ? Non, non, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas...

Il continue de le fixer longuement, il attend une réponse qui ne vient pas. Soudain, son visage s'illumine, il ouvre grand la bouche et se met à rire.

-Noooon ? Non, ça peut pas être ça. Quand même, Tony... Oh, si j'avais cru ça de toi !

Il se met de nouveau sur ses pieds et se tourne vers Ivkine.

-T'y crois, toi, sincèrement ?

-Croire à quoi ?

-Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, à toi...

Il plonge la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sors une boîte métallique. Il prend une cigarette qu'il allume alors qu'il va se placer derrière Anthony. Il lui masse la nuque et se penche vers son oreille. Doucement, il lui caresse les cheveux, entortille les mèches noires autour de ses doigts osseux. Il lui souffle un nuage de fumée au visage.

-Allez, Tony, raconte-lui un peu.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il commence à s'impatienter. Doucement, il promène le bout incandescent à quelques millimètres de la peau d'Anthony et finit par l'écraser dans le creux de son cou. Anthony étouffe un cri. Il ne doit rien faire transparaître, il ne doit pas lui donner ce qu'il veut. Il sent une goutte couler le long de sa joue. Il ne sait pas si c'est une larme ou du sang. Parks jette le mégot sur le plancher et tire une autre cigarette de sa boîte.

-On n'a pas toute la vie, mon chou. La prochaine, ce sera dans l'œil. Alors dépêche-toi de répondre avant que je me fâche. Non, tu veux pas ? Moi, j'aurais été très intéressé pourtant. Allez, je t'en prie, raconte-moi. Il baise bien, ton patron ? J'espère pour toi, parce que vu sa gueule... Comment il t'a convaincu exactement ? Il te menace ? Il te paie ? Non ? Attends, me dis pas que t'aimes ça ? Moi qui étais prêt à te plaindre... Tu... ouais, en fait, ça te plaît, t'en redemandes. Ouais, si, ça me paraît logique. Je sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, j'ai toujours su que t'avais l'âme d'une salope.

Il s'arrête un instant, guette la réaction d'Anthony, qui garde les yeux baissés et compte les gouttes de sang qui tombent sur ses genoux, dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par les mots de Parks. Il a la tête qui tourne, il sait qu'il ne doit surtout pas prendre un autre coup.

-Non, je me trompe, c'est pire que ça. Tu l'aimes ? Oh, maintenant, ça y est, je crois que je vais vraiment vomir. Rien que de vous imaginer, là, tous les deux... Toi, dans ses bras, qui lui souris et qui lui chuchotes des je t'aime au creux de l'oreille comme la petite fiotte que tu es. C'est bête, hein ? Tu vas crever là sans avoir pu le lui dire une dernière fois. Ce serait triste si c'était pas aussi gerbant. Mais rassure-toi, il va très vite te rejoindre en Enfer, ce gros porc dégueulasse...

Parks fait glisser son pouce le long des lèvres d'Anthony, étale le sang qui coule de son nez. Le goût métallique lui donne la nausée mais Anthony garde son calme. S'il a de la chance, ce sera terminé très vite. Pourtant, une voix au fond de son esprit lui crie de se bouger, de faire quelque chose. Elle lui hurle qu'il vaut mieux que ça et qu'il ne peut pas mourir sans se battre. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu cette voix autre part que dans ses cauchemars. Ça fait trente ans, Kyra, lâche-moi la grappe un peu, pense-t-il. Mais elle a raison, dans le fond et il le sait. Il ne réfléchit pas et, quand il sent le pouce de Parks frôler ses dents, il ouvre grand la bouche et mord le plus fort possible. Il entend un craquement sec et plus de sang se déverse sur sa langue.

Parks ne crie pas. C'est tout juste s'il émet une exclamation de surprise avant de se souvenir qu'il n'est pas censé faire autant de bruit. Il étouffe sa douleur en se mordant la lèvre si fort que la peau se déchire. Il tente de retirer sa main mais arrête brusquement quand il voit la peau de son doigt glisser comme une chaussette le long de l'articulation. Anthony le lâche enfin. Il n'a pas le temps de respirer qu'il entend un autre craquement. Un bruit répugnant de brindille desséchée qu'on rompt sous son pied. Quand il reprend ses esprits, il lui faut une bonne seconde pour se rendre compte que c'est son propre nez qu'il vient d'entendre se briser. Il est au sol, Anthony au dessus de lui, haletant. Du bout de ses doigts, Parks effleure son visage endolori et rit.

-Bien joué, bien joué...

En se relevant, il en profite pour faire trébucher Anthony, dont l'équilibre est déjà précaire. Comme prétend le dicton, jamais deux sans trois et, dans la chute, le dos de la chaise s'écrase sur le coude d'Anthony. Ce bruit-là est extrêmement satisfaisant. Parks se relève et se félicite d'avoir enfin atteint son objectif. Il toise Anthony, le regarde pleurer. S'il pouvait ressentir de la pitié, il plaindrait sûrement Anthony. Mais il en est incapable alors il se sent fier et rit de plus belle. Son regard tombe sur son pouce, sur le flot de sang débordant de la peau retroussée. Il tente de le plier, n'y parvient pas.

-Bon, allez, dit-il à l'adresse d'Ivkine. Ça m'amuse plus. Détache-le et met-le debout.

Lentement, Ivkine sort un couteau-papillon de la poche de son jean et découpe le ruban adhésif qui entravait Anthony. Il le prend par son bras valide et le force à se lever, non sans s'être excusé discrètement. Vassia lui disait souvent qu'il était quelqu'un de sensible et il avait raison. Dmitri se serait bien contenté de lui mettre une balle dans la tête, par principe et par respect pour son frère. Il n'aime pas la violence inutile. Anthony titube. Devant lui, Parks, la main tremblante et couverte de sang, lève l'arme et tire à l'épaule. Anthony recule et trébuche. Alors qu'il est étendu au sol, ses yeux se posent sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Le téléphone ! Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard.

Parks n'en a pas fini avec lui. Il s'approche, Anthony ferme les yeux et prie. Il n'est pas sûr de croire en Dieu, ni que celui-ci voudra bien l'écouter. Il prie pour avoir encore un peu de temps, juste assez de temps pour prévenir son patron. Il sait qu'il va mourir ici, il a simplement besoin d'un peu de temps. Le sang de Parks tombe à grosses gouttes sur son visage. Il entend une nouvelle détonation mais ne sent rien. Pourtant, quand il touche son ventre, il peut sentir un flot humide s'échapper doucement du trou dans son t-shirt. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur cogne plus fort que jamais et Anthony se prend à le remercier d'être prêt à le soutenir dans ce qui va suivre.

Parks et Ivkine partent précipitamment, sans même prendre le temps de refermer complètement la porte d'entrée. Anthony attend d'être sûr qu'ils soient vraiment partis pour de bon et se redresse sur son coude. Il grimace en voyant la plaie béante. Un peu de temps, juste un tout petit peu de temps...

* * *

A l'étage au dessus, Loren s'inquiète. Elle a cru entendre des coups de feu et espère qu'il ne s'agit que de son imagination. Elle regarde Kyle lacer ses chaussures. Quand Elias les a sortis de l'enfer de la mafia russe, elle pensait ne plus jamais avoir affaire à ce genre de situation. Combien de fois, à Brighton Beach, a-t-elle dû faire sortir son fils de l'immeuble parce qu'une fusillade avait éclaté ? Elle pensait qu'en déménageant à Brooklyn Heights et en restant sous la protection personnelle du lieutenant d'Elias, elle n'aurait plus jamais à revivre ça. Ces gens-là sont bien tous les mêmes, finalement.

Kyle est pressé de sortir. Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas école et Loren lui a promis de l'emmener au parc dans la matinée. Une fois qu'il a enfilé ses chaussures, il attrape son ballon et se précipite sur le pas de la porte.

-Dis maman, on peut aller demander à Anthony de venir avec nous ? On pourra jouer au foot comme l'autre fois !

-Je ne sais pas, mon chéri... Il est très occupé en ce moment...

-Mais mamaaaaaaaan !

-Bon, on peut toujours lui demander. Tu n'as qu'à descendre, je ferme et je te rejoins.

Kyle ne se fait pas prier et accourt en bas de l'escalier. Loren essaie tant bien que mal de garder les yeux sur lui. Elle sait très bien ce qu'il tente de faire et elle ne lui en veut pas. Perdre son père a été une expérience terrible pour lui. Finalement, Loren est heureuse qu'il réussisse à l'accepter et qu'il veuille que sa mère refasse sa vie. C'est un petit garçon très mûr pour son âge. Il s'est pris d'affection pour Anthony et réciproquement. Il a fait comprendre à Loren, avec toute la subtilité dont un enfant de neuf ans est capable, que, s'il devait avoir un nouveau papa, Anthony ferait très bien l'affaire. Il faudra bien qu'elle lui explique un jour que c'est peine perdue. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle a très bien vu comment Elias regardait son bras droit, la première fois qu'elle l'a vu. Il a été assez chic pour l'aider à s'en sortir et la reloger, elle ne va pas tout gâcher en essayant de lui prendre ce qui lui appartient. Surtout quand elle sait de quoi il est capable. Kyle est encore trop petit pour se rendre compte de ça.

-Mamaan !

Elle est sortie de ses pensées par son fils qui l'appelle au bas de l'escalier. Elle verrouille la porte et se précipite à sa rencontre. Quand elle l'aperçoit enfin, elle lui fait signe d'être discret. Ils n'ont pas très bonne réputation dans l'immeuble, pas besoin d'en rajouter en dérangeant tout le monde dès le matin.

-Maman, c'est ouvert chez Anthony, continue-t-il un ton plus bas, est-ce que je dois rentrer ?

Quelque chose cloche. Elle se rappelle les coups de feu quelques minutes plus tôt. Et si ce n'était pas son imagination ?

-Non, je vais y aller. Attends-moi dehors.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. Va t'asseoir sur les marches et ne rentre surtout pas.

Il fait la moue mais finit tout de même par tourner les talons, son ballon toujours sous le bras. Loren s'avance prudemment vers l'appartement d'Anthony, dont la porte d'entrée est entrebâillée. Sur le seuil, quelqu'un a marché sur des gouttes de sang. Elle hésite un instant avant d'entrer. Elle a déjà vu bien trop d'horreurs. Elle inspire profondément et fait quelques pas.

Dans le salon, deux chaises ont été renversées. Les premières secondes, Loren ne veut pas voir la mare rouge sur le plancher. Pourtant, elle a l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses. Être infirmière n'est pas un métier de tout repos. Mais elle connaît Anthony, ce n'est pas un patient anonyme. Elle le voit le matin en partant au travail, ils discutent en allant chercher leur courrier et parfois, ils vont se promener avec Kyle.

Son esprit met plusieurs longues secondes à accepter la présence du sang. Elle reste debout dans l'entrée, elle ne voit personne. Sa première conclusion est que le cadavre qui se trouvait là a été emmené. Il y a beaucoup trop de sang pour que le blessé ait pu se relever tout seul. Toujours avec une infinie précaution, elle suit la traînée écarlate qui la mène jusqu'à la cuisine. Tout d'abord, elle n'aperçoit que des jambes.

Appuyé contre le plan de travail, le long duquel court une empreinte sanglante qui s'arrête à seulement quelques centimètres de son téléphone portable, Anthony respire à peine.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Echec au roi

Chapitre 7

**Mai 2013**

_Échec au roi_

_(Black is the color of my true love's hair – Nina Simone)_

-Où allons nous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Carter lève les yeux vers le rétroviseur et observe l'homme qui se reflète dans le petit miroir. Elle se rend compte de l'ironie de la situation. Elle l'a mené droit en prison et voilà qu'elle risque sa carrière pour l'en faire sortir. Elle secoue la tête, se reprend. Non, elle ne fait pas ça pour Elias, elle fait ça contre le HR. Toujours est-il que le criminel le plus craint de New York est assis sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et qu'elle n'a aucun plan pour la suite. Son sens du devoir lui ordonne de le reconduire de suite à Rikers mais elle se doute qu'il n'y survivra pas longtemps. Elle aimerait qu'il en soit autrement mais si elle veut mettre un terme définitif aux activités du HR, elle sera bien obligée, un jour ou l'autre, de faire un pacte avec le Diable. Diable qui, dans son dos, peste contre ses menottes qu'il n'arrive pas à retirer. Carter fouille dans la poche de sa veste et lui tend une petite clé brillante.

-Modèle universel. Vous n'imaginez pas les problèmes que ça a réglé.

Elias lui adresse un petit sourire et se défait de ses liens. Le regard de Carter tombe sur la combinaison orange criarde.

-Il faut que vous vous changiez. On ne peut pas se déplacer discrètement tant que vous portez ça.

Elias réfléchit un instant. D'après ce que Carter a appris, après avoir écouté la conversation de Terney avec un de ses hommes plus tôt dans la matinée, une bonne partie des planques qu'utilisait Elias a été découverte par le HR. Elle se doute qu'il n'ignore rien de tout ça et que très peu d'endroits sont sûrs pour lui désormais.

-Il y aurait bien...

-Oui ?

-Brooklyn Heights. C'est sans doute le dernier endroit où ils penseraient à me chercher.

Carter démarre sans hésitation. Elle doit éviter de trop réfléchir si elle veut mener son plan jusqu'au bout. Si elle s'autorisait à penser, elle en viendrait à la même conclusion que John : c'est de la pure folie. Les routes sont presque désertes à cette heure, heureusement pour eux. De temps à autres, elle lance des regards nerveux à son passager. Il semble calme, il en a certainement vu d'autres.

-Lieutenant Carter ?

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un dernier service que j'aimerais vous demander...

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Est-ce qu'elle n'en a pas encore assez fait pour lui ? Elle avait raison, il ne manque vraiment pas d'audace. Elle se pince l'arête du nez et soupire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-J'aimerais voir mon associé.

La main de Carter retombe lourdement sur le volant. Ses yeux se focalisent sur la route devant elle. Compte tenu des circonstances, elle ne peut pas vraiment lui refuser ça. Elle n'a eu que des bribes d'information sur les événements de la matinée mais elles sont largement suffisantes pour qu'elle comprenne la situation.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait en sorte que le personnel à son étage fasse, disons, partie de mes gens de confiance, pour la plupart. Ce n'est pas grave s'ils vous voient. J'aimerais simplement parler quelques minutes avec Anthony.

-Lui parler ?

-Oui, lui dire que ça va, que je suis entre de bonnes mains. Ça ne m'enchante pas de le réveiller au milieu de la nuit mais je le connais, ce n'est pas une balle qui va l'arrêter. Si je ne lui dis pas de se reposer un peu, il sera sorti demain matin...

Carter n'ose pas se retourner vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu lui faire parvenir comme informations ? Elle reste un instant impressionnée qu'il ait pu continuer à mener ses affaires correctement depuis Rikers si tout ce qu'il savait de ce qui se passait dehors était aussi vague.

Brooklyn Heights est calme. Pas la moindre trace d'un policier ou même d'un voisin. Le plafonnier du hall de l'immeuble ne s'allume pas sur leur passage. Ils restent dans la pénombre, éclairés seulement par les lampadaires de l'avenue. La porte n'a pas été verrouillée après le passage des ambulanciers. D'un geste sec, Elias arrache l'adhésif rouge. Carter lui lance un regard désapprobateur.

-Ce serait une bonne idée de ne pas me donner des raisons de vous reconduire en prison ! souffle-t-elle entre ses dents. Violer un scellé judiciaire en présence d'un membre des forces de l'ordre... Non mais franchement...

Il hausse les sourcils et la détaille des pieds à la tête. Il entre dans l'appartement.

-C'est bon, j'ai saisi, on s'en fiche...

Elle entre derrière lui et, avant qu'elle ait pu attraper sa lampe de poche, il allume l'applique du salon. Carter s'approche doucement de la fenêtre, surveille la rue au cas où le HR déciderait finalement d'envoyer un de ses hommes. Elle tire le rideau. Sa main n'a pas quitté son arme depuis qu'elle est sortie de la voiture. Cette situation est vraiment trop bizarre. Elle, Jocelyne Carter, l'incorruptible, le cauchemar des criminels de New York, est entrée par effraction dans un lieu scellé pour... pour quoi, au juste ? Pour se faire un allié dans son combat contre le HR ? Contre les Russes ? Elle sait que c'est bien plus compliqué.

Elle se tourne vers lui. Il se tient dos à elle, une main posée mollement sur le dossier d'une chaise, immobile. Elle s'approche lentement. Elle ne l'avait pas vue en entrant mais une immense tache sombre s'étend sur le parquet. Une longue traînée brunâtre mène jusqu'à la cuisine, grimpe le long du plan de travail au pied duquel le liquide sombre s'est accumulé et a séché. Carter a vu beaucoup de scènes de crime comme celle-ci, beaucoup trop, même. Devant elle, Elias ne bouge toujours pas.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui... oui, enfin, je... je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait... tout ce sang...

Il soupire et se dirige vers le fond de l'appartement. Avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre, il entrouvre la fenêtre qui donne sur la ruelle adjacente à l'immeuble. Immédiatement, un chat se faufile par l'interstice et court se frotter aux jambes du lieutenant Carter.

-Allons bon, manquait plus que ça... Vous gênez pas, surtout, contaminez toute la scène. Pensez aussi à bien coller vos empreintes partout, faites comme chez vous.

-Je suis chez moi, lieutenant. Mes empreintes sont déjà partout.

Carter s'apprête à répliquer que, quand bien même elle sait parfaitement qu'il a acheté l'appartement et probablement tout l'immeuble, Anthony Marconi reste celui qui occupe les lieux et que les techniciens qui passeront faire des prélèvements dans la matinée se demanderont forcément ce que font les empreintes de Carl Elias dans l'unique chambre. Dans le salon, ça leur paraîtra normal. Dans la cuisine ou la salle de bains, passe encore. Mais dans la chambre... Les mots sont presque sortis de sa bouche quand la perspicacité qui lui a tant servi durant toutes ces années de service décide enfin d'y mettre du sien. C'est ce moment que choisit Elias pour réapparaître dans le salon. Il s'est débarrassé de son uniforme et porte un pull noir qui ne lui appartient clairement pas. Son pantalon a l'air d'être au moins deux tailles trop grand et Carter se dit qu'elle devrait essayer le régime carcéral avant l'été, elle aussi. Elle lui adresse un petit sourire gêné.

-Un problème, lieutenant ?

-Aucun. C'est votre vie, ça ne me concerne pas et on a de plus gros problèmes.

Le trajet vers l'hôpital se fait dans le silence total. Accoudé contre la vitre du côté passager, Elias garde les yeux dans le vide. Carter pourrait presque se croire seule dans la voiture si l'atmosphère n'était pas si pesante.

Ils ne passent pas par le grand hall mais se dirigent vers une porte de service en retrait. Un infirmier aux cheveux décolorés est appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment et tire nerveusement sur les derniers millimètres de sa cigarette. Quand il se rend compte de leur présence, il sursaute et porte instinctivement la main à sa hanche. Il baisse les yeux et ne voit que son biper accroché à sa ceinture.

-Boss, finit-il par dire après son instant de frayeur. Vous êtes là pour... ?

Il lève un bras au dessus de sa tête et désigne vaguement du doigt les étages supérieurs. Elias hoche la tête. L'infirmier souffle pour lui-même un petit « ok » et sort un téléphone portable de la poche de poitrine de son uniforme. Carter tape du pied sur le macadam et regarde de temps à autres par dessus son épaule. Si on la voit ici, elle peut faire un trait sur sa carrière, voire sur sa liberté. Pas besoin de faire un tel cadeau au HR.

Heureusement, après quelques minutes, une femme essoufflée fait brusquement irruption et se précipite à leur rencontre. Elle regarde l'infirmier, puis Carter, Elias et encore Carter. Elle fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers son collègue qui hausse les épaules.

-Bonsoir patron. Lieutenant, vous voudriez bien me suivre un instant ?

Carter hésite mais finit par l'accompagner à quelques mètres de là, en faisant toujours en sorte de ne pas pouvoir être vue de l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup de nous venir en aide, lieutenant.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour vous être agréable...

Son regard se pose sur le badge de l'infirmière.

-...Loren.

-Je le sais bien. Après tout ce que nous vous avons fait subir... Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander. Je vais vous conduire dans le service mais il faudra que je retourne à mon étage. Je voudrais simplement que vous ne le laissiez pas entrer seul dans la chambre.

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-Sincèrement... je pense que si j'étais arrivée deux minutes plus tard, c'est à la morgue que je vous aurais emmenés. Bien, venez, on ne devrait pas rester là.

Elle emboîte le pas à Carter et ouvre en grand la porte par laquelle s'engouffrent les deux autres. Il y a longtemps que Carter a mis les pieds dans un hôpital mais elle en déteste toujours autant l'odeur particulière. Ils parcourent des couloirs qui sentent le sang, la mort et les mauvaises nouvelles. Leurs pas résonnent dans l'escalier silencieux – les cages d'escaliers des hôpitaux sont les lieux qui offrent les plus grandes caisses de résonance au monde, sans que Carter sache très bien pourquoi – et Loren leur fait signe d'être discrets. Ils s'arrêtent sur le palier avant le troisième étage.

-Je vous laisse ici, chuchote-t-elle. Vous montez et vous verrez, à gauche, la chambre 314 au nom de Gregory Parker, ce sera là. En entrant dans le service, vous allez passer devant la 306 au nom de Marconi mais celle-là est vide, n'y faites pas attention. Vous aurez quinze, vingt minutes, je pense, pas plus. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans l'office du service porte au rez-de-chaussée, à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Carter la remercie et ils se séparent. Dans le service de soins intensifs, ils ne croisent personne. Seuls des pas lointains résonnent au bout du couloir. D'un pas pressé, ils se dirigent vers la chambre 314. Carter frappe deux coups à la porte et un colosse au menton saillant et à l'air sévère lui ouvre de l'intérieur. Il adresse un signe de tête à Elias.

-Patron.

-Leo. Tu peux nous laisser un instant ?

Sans un mot, l'homme s'efface et se dirige vers la chambre 306, dans laquelle il entre.

-J'aimerais avoir une conversation privée, lieutenant.

-Hors de question que je vous laisse entrer là-dedans tout seul.

Il la dévisage un instant et, d'un geste de la main, l'invite à entrer devant lui. Dans la chambre, seule une veilleuse est allumée à côté du lit, le reste de la pièce est plongé dans le noir. Les seuls sons qu'ils entendent sont mécaniques. A intervalles réguliers, le respirateur artificiel pousse l'air dans un énorme tuyau bleu relié à une canule de trachéotomie. Le moniteur cardiaque, calme jusqu'alors, semble s'affoler quand Carter referme la porte. A la lueur de la petite lampe de chevet, Elias est livide. Difficilement, comme si le sol était couvert de charbons ardents, il fait quelques pas vers le lit et se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil posé là. Carter le rejoint. Elle se penche vers lui et, par précaution, passe doucement ses doigts au creux de son poignet. Son pouls est rapide mais régulier, sa peau froide et moite.

-Ça va aller ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-S'il vous plaît...

En se relevant, elle observe Anthony, reste un instant le regard fixé sur la poche de sang qui se vide goutte à goutte. Elle se dit qu'il a l'air paisible et elle se souvient que c'est ce qu'on dit des cadavres aux veillées funéraires. _Comme s'il dormait_. C'est ce qu'on a dit de son père. Qu'il était mieux là où il était et qu'il veillerait toujours sur elle. Elle espère qu'elle n'aura pas à prononcer cette phrase à propos de l'homme couché devant elle. Anthony Marconi est un véritable nid à problèmes et elle se fera une joie de l'arrêter dès qu'elle en aura la possibilité mais il ne mérite pas de finir ses jours de cette manière. Ses collègues en ont fait le sujet numéro un de leur petites moqueries à son égard. Ils la considèrent tous comme une femme bien trop droite mais elle a toujours cru qu'un procès équitable devant un jury de citoyens était la seule issue valable. Si d'autres flics arrivent à se satisfaire des exécutions entre criminels puisque, comme ils disent « _on ne va tout de même pas se plaindre qu'ils fassent le travail à notre place_ », elle ne pourra jamais céder à ce travers-là. Si elle a parfois pu se laisser aller à se dire que c'était une bonne chose, qu'après tout les autres avaient peut-être raison et qu'il faut savoir faire des exceptions, elle sait aujourd'hui qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais effleurer cette pensée sans se souvenir de ce moment. D'être restée, debout au milieu de la pièce, sans trop savoir où se mettre, à observer deux autres êtres humains, aussi monstrueux soient-ils, dans un des pires moments de leur vie.

Elle se rappelle, il y a dix-huit ans, s'être réveillée dans ce même hôpital et avoir vu Paul, les yeux rougis par les larmes, à ses côtés. Ses mots résonnent comme si elle les avait entendus hier. « _J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, chérie_ ». Il avait pleuré de plus belle et rien que ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire pour le rassurer n'y avait changé quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, ça restait, de loin, le plus beau jour de sa vie, son plus merveilleux souvenir. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de bébé, minuscule, tout emmitouflé dans sa couverture jaune pâle pour faire fuir l'angoisse. Au mieux, subsiste le vague espoir d'un rétablissement qui ne viendra peut-être pas. Carter a l'impression de se tenir au milieu d'un bâtiment en flammes sans aucune possibilité de sortie.

Elle attrape la carafe posée sur l'adaptable. À côté, le contenu d'un dossier médical qui n'a rien à faire là a été éparpillé. Tout en versant un peu d'eau dans un gobelet, elle parcourt distraitement les notes des médecins. Elle doit plisser les yeux pour distinguer les mots dans le noir mais ce qu'elle parvient à lire ne lui plaît pas. Elle grimace quand elle réussit à déchiffrer les mots « fracture par écrasement de l'olécrane » et s'apprête à se retourner quand, sur un récapitulatif d'antécédents, une phrase lui saute aux yeux. Elle la relit plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'a pas rêvée et fait volte-face vers les deux hommes. Voilà un an qu'elle se démène pour comprendre ce que signifiait ces fameuses phrases murmurées avec défiance entre les barreaux d'une cellule. Voilà un an qu'elle accumule tout ce qu'elle peut sur cette fameuse affaire. Toute trace des événements a été méticuleusement recouverte après ce fameux soir de juillet 1985 et elle n'en comprend la raison que maintenant. Elle doit en avoir le cœur net. Lentement, elle contourne le lit et tend le gobelet à Elias qui n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Il le prend et, après avoir examiné d'un air absent les aspérités de l'épais plastique turquoise, boit l'eau d'une seule traite comme s'il s'agissait d'un médicament. Le geste semble pénible, presque douloureux mais Carter ne prend pas le temps de s'en soucier. Elle s'éclipse discrètement de la chambre et file vers l'ascenseur.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, la standardiste est déjà partie depuis longtemps et plus personne ne s'attarde. Les seules personnes qu'elle aperçoit sont de l'autre côté du bâtiment, dans le service des urgences. Même si elle sait qu'aucun d'eux ne peut la voir et encore moins l'identifier, à cette distance, elle reste sur ses gardes et évite les passages trop éclairés. Arrivée à l'entrée du service porte, elle reste un instant immobile et attend, cachée, en observant par la porte vitrée, que l'aide-soignante aux cheveux roux qui occupe le couloir entre dans une chambre. Elle a l'impression d'être une criminelle, tapie dans l'ombre, priant pour qu'on ne la voie pas.

-Madame ? entend-elle dans son dos.

Elle n'a pas le temps de réprimer un cri de surprise mais parvient à se reprendre avant qu'il se transforme en hurlement. Elle porte la main à sa poitrine et se retourne pour se trouver face à l'infirmier aux cheveux décolorés qu'elle a croisé plus tôt.

-Désolé, je vous ai vue des urgences et j'ai pensé que c'était un patient qui déambulait. Ça arrive souvent, vous savez.

Elle hoche la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. L'infirmier se penche vers la porte du service et aperçoit sa collègue.

-Vous voulez que je la fasse... ? demande-t-il à Carter en pointant l'autre femme du doigt.

Elle hoche la tête de nouveau. L'infirmier – Stan, d'après son badge – enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et s'avance dans le couloir d'un pas traînant.

-Hey, Nelly !

Ils discutent et Stan finit par entraîner la femme rousse vers l'étage supérieur, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice à Carter, qui se glisse rapidement dans l'office. Loren lui tourne le dos, fouille dans un tiroir en jurant entre ses dents. Sous cette lumière, ses cheveux paraissent plus roux que châtains et Carter se demande pendant une seconde s'il s'agit bien de la même femme. Elle toussote pour signaler sa présence.

-Oui, Nel', je suis à toi dans une seconde, souffle-t-elle en faisant de petits mouvements de main, comme si elle essayait de chasser une mouche.

Elle se retourne sans lever les yeux, apparemment passionnée par la lecture des précautions d'usage du correcteur blanc qu'elle tient entre ses doigts. De « _Ne pas laisser à la portée des enfants, ne pas ingérer_ » à Hemingway, il n'y a qu'un pas, non ? Elle n'a pas l'air surprise de croiser le regard de Carter plutôt que celui de sa collègue.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de choses pour vous, j'espère que vous en avez conscience. Il serait peut-être temps de faire quelque chose en retour.

-Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, je suis sûre que le patron vous donnera tout ce que vous demandez. Il vous aime bien, à ce qu'on dit...

-Ne soyez pas stupide. Si j'étais attirée par l'argent, j'aurais fait partie du HR. Non, j'aurais besoin de vous.

-De moi ?

-Vous allez envoyer un colis pour moi. A Rosalind Matthews, de la police scientifique de New York.

* * *

Elias hésite un instant avant de raccrocher et jette son portable dans l'East River. Tant pis, Leo en rachètera un autre. Il frissonne et remonte dans la voiture. Au loin, les lumières du pont Verrazano semblent flotter d'elles-mêmes, comme des étoiles un peu trop proches de la Terre.

Il a beau se dire qu'il n'a pas le choix et que, dans un sens, cette femme reste l'ennemie de ses ennemis, il a du mal à faire confiance à une Russe. Difficile de faire pleinement confiance à quelqu'un qui sait parfaitement qu'une fois le problème Yogorov réglé, elle sera la prochaine sur la liste.

-Tout va bien ? demande Carter.

-Oui. J'ai un endroit où rester, du moins, pour un temps. C'est à Staten Island, je vais vous guider.

Ils font route, silencieusement mais Elias sent qu'une question brûle les lèvres de sa conductrice. Elle a ça dans le sang, elle est probablement née pour mettre son nez partout. Elle cède finalement quand ils quittent Hylan Boulvard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant ? Pour le HR et pour les Russes ?

-Je m'en remets à vous pour le HR. C'est votre affaire, après tout. Mais un mot, un seul mot de votre part et je me ferais une joie de me charger de ce problème.

-Et les Russes ?

-Peter et moi sommes quittes, maintenant. J'ai tué son père, il se venge, c'est normal.

-Votre associé a tué son père.

-Quelle différence ?

Elle s'apprête à répondre mais semble réfléchir un instant avant de se taire. Dans la vitre, Elias voit le reflet de Carter lui lancer un regard curieux avant se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. De son pouce, il frotte le bout de ses doigts pour faire disparaître cette sensation de fourmillement. Il se rappelle la fois où Kyra lui a raconté, entre deux bouteilles de bière, comment elle s'était sentie la première fois qu'elle avait vu un cadavre. « _C'est comme si tu n'existais plus, d'un seul coup. Tu ne sens plus rien, surtout dans les mains et les pieds. Ça peut durer deux minutes ou quatre jours. Et un moment, d'un seul coup, tu réalises. Comme ça, paf. Ça fait... c'est comme un camion qui te fonce dedans _».

Ils tournent sur Riga Street. Dehors, toutes les maisons se ressemblent. Murs blancs, petit jardin, allée de garage. Les banlieusards n'ont aucune idée à quel point ils sont difficiles à différencier les uns des autres. C'est sans doute pour ça que le FBI envoie dans ces quartiers tous ses témoins. Allez trouver une personne en particulier quand tous les gens du quartier se ressemblent. Elias se dit que la Russe lui a fait un beau cadeau en lui cédant cet endroit.

-En tout cas, vous devez vous faire discret pour un moment, dit soudainement Carter. Vous ne redeviendrez pas le roi de sitôt. Vous avez au moins un plan pour les mois à venir ?

-Honnêtement, je me vois plutôt comme une dame.

-Et je respecte vos choix de vie. Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Eh bien, je me retrouve cloué, pour le moment. Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais éviter tout mouvement et me faire discret jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent.

A Merkel Place, comme convenu, la porte d'entrée est restée ouverte. La maison semble assez grande et Elias regrette que cette solution soit temporaire. Dans peu de temps, il devra retourner à Brooklyn et il y a de fortes chances que le logement ne soit pas si confortable. Carter ne s'attarde pas sur le seuil. Après lui avoir fait jurer pour la énième fois de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer, elle tourne les talons et remonte dans sa voiture.

Sans attendre, Elias ferme la porte, attrape le trousseau de clés laissé à son intention dans un bol sur le guéridon dans l'entrée. Par réflexe, il regarde par dessus son épaule dans l'espoir d'apercevoir furtivement Anthony qui doit sûrement se tenir derrière lui, comme toujours. Il ne voit personne, seulement un bibelot grotesque posé sur une commode. Il comprend soudain ce que voulait dire Kyra. D'un seul coup, la réalité l'attrape par le col et le force à la regarder droit dans les yeux. A se souvenir des bleus, des bandages et du plâtre. De la peau fine du dos de sa main, noircie sous l'aiguille de perfusion. De ce que veut dire le mot trachéotomie. D'avoir vu la mort se moquer de lui de l'autre côté du lit.

Il reste là une minute ou quatre heures, il ne sait pas très bien. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis près de trente ans.


	9. Chap 8 - Tes hanches quand tu flanches

Chapitre 8

**Janvier 2014**

_Tes hanches quand tu flanches_

_(Lurk – The Neighbourhood)_

-Allez, Stu, sois cool. J'ai besoin de ces cassettes...

-Pour les affaires classées, il faut un mandat signé par le procureur. C'est pas moi qui fais le règlement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de classée, cette affaire ? Ce sont des documents qui font partie du dossier Elias. S'il y en a un qui n'est pas classé, c'est bien celui-là !

-Cla-ssé. Point.

Debout, droit comme i, à l'image d'une statue gardant la tombe d'un roi millénaire, Stu ne cède pas. D'un même geste, il redresse sur son nez ses énormes lunettes et replace derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux si gras qu'on les croirait gominés. Avec son embonpoint et son horrible cheveu sur la langue, il ne lui manquerait plus qu'une sévère acné et des dents de travers pour être une parfaite caricature. Malheureusement pour Fusco, le respect du technicien pour le règlement est aussi irréprochable que sa dentition. Lionel a déjà eu recours à toutes les tactiques qu'il connaît pour le faire céder mais rien n'y fait. Il lui reste tout de même un dernier atout dans sa manche qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à utiliser. Stu ne lui rend pas la tâche facile.

-Allez, s'il te plaît... C'est une affaire que je reprends pour Carter.

Il sait, comme tout le monde au poste, que Stu était fou amoureux de Carter. Après un instant d'hésitation, Stu hausse les épaules, s'empare du petit morceau de papier que lui tend Fusco et s'éloigne dans la remise. Il en ressort à peine deux minutes plus tard avec un grand carton entre les mains.

-J'ai mis l'enregistrement de l'appel passé au 911 juste avant qu'ils arrêtent votre gars aussi. Et un lecteur cassette, j'imagine que vous en avez plus du tout là-haut, maintenant, avec tout ce numérique...

Fusco attrape la boîte, remercie rapidement son collègue et tourne les talons. S'il entre dans une discussion sur les méfaits du numérique avec Stu, il sera encore là dans deux jours.

-Eh, lieutenant Fusco ?

-Hm ?

-Résolvez cette affaire, d'accord ? Pour Carter.

-Ouais, pour Carter...

-Et parce que sinon, je me sentirai sans doute obligé de signaler votre non-respect du règlement à vos supérieurs...

Fusco déglutit et s'empresse de remonter l'escalier. Il a confié la garde de Lee à Tina pour la soirée, encore une fois et, à cette heure, le poste est presque désert. Il pourra être tranquille pendant un bon moment. Sur son bureau, des rapports, qu'il comptait relire avant de se rendre compte que ça ne l'avancerait pas plus, sont éparpillés et attendent d'être remis à leur place. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que Lionel a décidé de reprendre l'enquête de sa coéquipière et il comprend déjà pourquoi elle s'est laissée emporter à ce point. Quelque chose est arrivé en 1985, il a vu cette date inscrite partout dans les notes du lieutenant Carter. Juillet 1985, les Mets battent les Atlanta Braves 16 à 13 au Fulton County Stadium et, quelque part à New York, Carl Elias et Anthony Marconi scellent leur destin.

Il y a neuf cassettes en tout, numérotées de 35 à 43, datées de mars 2007. Fusco travaillait déjà au cinquante-et-unième à cette époque mais, trop occupé qu'il était à couvrir les bavures de Stiles et Azarello, il n'a pas souvent pris la peine de se demander ce que faisaient ses collègues. Mars 2007 ne lui évoque rien d'autre que le souvenir de ce petit dealer qu'il a abattu et jeté dans l'East River avant qu'il ne puisse témoigner contre le HR en échange d'une immunité. Il le revoit parfaitement le supplier de ses grands yeux gris de gamin d'à peine vingt ans. Il se revoit parfaitement presser la détente. Il n'a appris que quelques mois plus tard que le gosse s'appelait Marcus Crane et que l'argent qu'il tirait de sa came allait directement à sa sœur et à son neveu. Si Carter et John n'avaient pas été là pour lui, combien d'autres Marcus Crane y aurait-il eu ?

Fusco met le magnétophone en route et une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps lui emplit les oreilles. Il aurait préféré se passer de ce genre de souvenir. Jarvis Parks. Si Fusco ne se considérait pas comme le type le plus réglo du monde, il faisait figure de saint à côté de l'inspecteur Parks. Il coupe l'enregistrement quelques instants et regarde autour de lui. Il est près de dix-neuf heures trente, le lieutenant Dunhill devrait déjà être arrivée maintenant. Fusco aperçoit sa crinière blonde dépasser derrière la rampe de l'escalier qui mène au deuxième étage.

-Hep ! Clarice ! appelle-t-il.

Elle tourne la tête et il lui fait signe d'approcher. Toujours aussi peu délicate que d'habitude, elle avance au pas de course et se laisse tomber sur une des chaises posées devant le bureau de Fusco. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle pose son menton sur ses mains et lui lance un regard faussement enjôleur.

-Alors Lionel, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, c'est ça ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi un petit moment, si tu veux bien.

-N'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir, tu le sais bien...

-Super. Écoute ça.

Il enclenche de nouveau la lecture de la bande. Dès qu'elle entend la voix de Parks, le lieutenant Dunhill cesse de sourire.

* * *

En mars 2007, Clarice Dunhill faisait encore partie de l'équipe de jour et son mariage ne battait pas encore de l'aile. Son principal objectif à cette époque était d'arriver à huit heures du matin et de repartir à sept heures du soir sans entendre une seule fois le nom Elias. Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'elle était chargée de traquer cet homme. Si tant est que c'était bien un homme. Aucune piste n'aboutissait, aucun tuyau n'était fiable et le lieutenant Dunhill s'était convaincue qu'elle pourchassait un fantôme. Le problème était qu'il y avait bien une personne en chair et en os qui remplissait les morgues de cadavres partout où il passait. Le mois précédent, elle avait enfin reçu, de la part d'un informateur régulier, quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il avait entendu parler d'un homme qui travaillerait pour le compte d'Elias. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un italo-américain avec une cicatrice au visage. Une bagarre entre ivrognes dans un bar avait fini par lui apporter sur un plateau celui qu'elle cherchait.

Assis en salle d'interrogatoire, une poche de glace appuyée contre son œil gonflé, Anthony Marconi ne payait pas de mine. Après en avoir entendu parler, elle s'était imaginé un tout autre genre d'homme et, debout derrière la glace sans tain, elle commençait à se demander s'il était bien celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'était pas entrée dans la pièce tout de suite. Parks, son coéquipier de l'époque avait tenu à y aller seul. Personne ne voulait avoir affaire à Jarvis Parks au commissariat mais, après la mort de l'inspecteur Murrey avec qui elle travaillait depuis des années, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Aussi détestable était-il, Parks était un génie, capable de faire parler n'importe qui.

-Alors, commença-t-il après avoir pris place et jeté un rapide coup d'œil au rapport qu'on lui avait remis, Anthony, si tu me racontais un peu ce qui se passe ?

-J'étais venu prendre un verre et ces deux types ont commencé à se taper dessus. J'ai essayé de m'interposer mais ça a dégénéré et... voilà.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais très bien qui tu es. Tout ce que je veux, c'est quelques renseignements sur ton patron.

Marconi reposa la poche de glace sur la table et passa un doigt sur sa paupière douloureuse. Sous son œil droit, une longue balafre se dessinait, descendait le long de sa pommette. Il ressemblait effectivement à l'homme que la police recherchait mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être certain qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui. Tout ce que Clarice voyait, c'était un homme qui, certes, n'avait pas l'air commode mais semblait simplement s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Avoir l'air louche ne faisait pas forcément de lui le bras droit de l'homme le plus dangereux de la ville.

-Je vois pas de qui vous parlez, je suis au chômage pour le moment...

-Fais un petit effort. Elias, ça ne te dit rien ?

-J'en ai entendu parler, comme tout le monde dans le quartier.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as fait qu'en entendre parler ? Tu n'aurais pas, disons, tué Mikhail Antonov pour lui ?

Toujours ces questions aussi directes... Dunhill avait vite compris que Parks n'était pas le genre à s'embarrasser d'une trop grande subtilité. Les réponses n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'air d'avoir la moindre importance à ses yeux. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois à l'œuvre et il semblait simplement déduire tout et n'importe quoi d'un simple regard. Il était le détecteur de mensonges le plus fiable qu'elle connaisse. Un talent pareil, même chez un sombre salopard de l'espèce de Parks était toujours bienvenu dans la police.

-Certain.

-Ah, tu me mens. Je sais quand tu mens, je sais quand tout le monde ment. Allez, dis-moi la vérité, je sais que tu en es capable.

Clarice sentit sa main se crisper sur le bord du miroir. Il lui parlait aussi de cette façon, comme si elle était une enfant prise à faire une bêtise. Elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il était énervant.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je travaille pas pour ce type.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? Sa maîtresse ? Parce qu'on a quelqu'un prêt à témoigner que tu connais très bien Elias. Ne t'en fais pas, j'arriverai à te le faire admettre. J'y arrive toujours.

* * *

-Tu peux très bien arrêter ici, dit Clarice, ça va être comme ça pendant des heures et des heures.

Fusco hausse les sourcils et appuie sur le bouton stop. En face de lui, Dunhill fixe un point dans le vide, l'air absent.

-Ces cassettes avaient l'air importantes pour Carter. Est-ce que tu sais s'il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial, ce jour-là ?

-Ah ça, s'il s'est passé quelque chose... Je savais que Parks était capable de s'emporter très vite s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait mais à ce point... Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps ça a duré. Ils se renvoyaient sans cesse les mêmes réponses. Je connaissais bien le petit manège de Parks. Il posait des questions brutales pour faire réagir les suspects et dès qu'il avait trouvé un os à ronger, il était capable de faire dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

-Sauf à Marconi, visiblement.

-Oui et c'est bien le problème. Tu sais comme moi qu'il faisait partie du HR, il devait avoir croisé Marconi avant, ça fait même aucun doute. Il savait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir, il avait simplement besoin d'un aveu. Je l'ai vu ne pas obtenir d'aveu deux fois. La première, le suspect s'était suicidé en cellule avant qu'on ait pu l'interroger. L'autre, c'était Marconi.

* * *

Ils étaient face à face depuis trop longtemps. Parks n'avait jamais conduit d'interrogatoire de plus de vingt minutes, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'insister aussi longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'homme assis devant lui mentait. Marconi... Combien de fois avait-il entendu ce nom dans la bouche d'autres membres du HR ? Le petit toutou d'Elias, toujours collé à son boss en quête d'un sussucre ou d'une caresse entre les oreilles... Parks n'avait jamais compris ces types prêts à se subordonner pour le peu d'argent qu'ils pouvaient en tirer. L'homme avait évolué pendant des millions d'années pour réussir à se mettre debout et que certains soient heureux de se mettre à quatre pattes devant le premier puissant venu le dépassait. Marconi était le pire qu'il avait jamais vu, il s'était promis de le traîner lui-même jusqu'en prison où on se serait vite chargé de le poignarder entre les omoplates. Il aurait été ravi de s'occuper aussi de cette partie mais il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de commettre une erreur. Il aimait trop sa liberté pour ça.

Parks avait toujours été capable de voir ce qu'on lui cachait et il avait aussi très vite su mettre ce don à profit. Une fois qu'il savait qu'on lui mentait, il suffisait de quelques remarques bien placées pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Marconi était le premier à lui résister de la sorte. Il le voyait pourtant, ce secret énorme, enfoui si profond que même lui devait l'avoir oublié. Toujours était-il que Parks voulait trouver quel squelette l'homme en face de lui cachait dans son placard. Non, il ne le voulait pas, il en avait besoin. Le mettre à nu, à la vue de tous, l'exhiber comme un gibier particulièrement énorme, comme une amante particulièrement belle. S'il ne voyait pas encore poindre la ramure de la bête dans le viseur de sa carabine, il savait à l'avance que Marconi serait son plus prestigieux trophée. Mais la proie qu'on désire le plus attraper est celle qui nous file le plus aisément entre les doigts et Parks sentait son agacement monter à chaque seconde qui passait. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre son sang froid.

Après une dernière question sans réponse, Parks se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce. Dunhill était plantée là, immobile devant le miroir, comme hypnotisée par ce qui se passait devant elle. Parks souffla, la mâchoire serrée. Il fallait bien sûr qu'on lui ait collé cette dinde entre les pattes... Après un instant de silence, elle finit par se tourner vers lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'air perplexe.

-Tu sais, dit-elle, je commence à penser que ce type nous dit la vérité. Il ne doit pas être le seul de tout New York à correspondre à la description qu'on nous a donné. Il m'a vraiment l'air sincère...

* * *

Le poste est presque complètement vide maintenant, même la femme de ménage est partie. Alors que la troisième cassette s'arrête enfin, Clarice est plongée dans un silence contemplatif. Fusco ne l'a jamais vue comme ça. Certains de ses collègues lui ont raconté à quel point elle a changé après la mort de Murray. Selon eux, elle était bien plus douce avant de connaître Parks. Fusco a un peu de mal à croire que Clarice ait pu être autre chose que la furie qu'il a toujours crue connaître. Mais il a aussi eu l'occasion de connaître Parks quand il faisait toujours partie du HR et si, quelqu'un est capable de transformer une autre personne à ce point, c'est bien lui. Personne ne peut rester le même après avoir côtoyé cet homme pendant aussi longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'il est sorti ? demande-t-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ? Tu ne ferais pas cette tête sinon...

-C'était un bête accident, murmure-t-elle, presque pour elle-même. Oui, un bête accident...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Clarice ?

-Il était énervé comme jamais quand il est sorti. Tu sais, c'est du bon sens, finalement, de ne pas s'approcher d'un fauve en colère. Et pourtant, je l'ai fait.

-Et ?

-Il m'a poussée. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire...

Fusco esquisse un sourire. Il a déjà vu le lieutenant Dunhill terrasser des suspects deux fois plus grand qu'elle, il ne doute pas qu'elle aurait pu envoyer cette crevette de Parks sur orbite d'une simple pichenette.

-Il m'a poussée, répète-t-elle. Aussi simple que ça. En tombant, je me suis cognée sur le bord du tabouret qui traîne toujours dans la salle n°2. Si j'avais fait un pas en arrière, je me serais sans doute brisée la nuque. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Rien. Il a rien fait. Il m'a regardée, presque comme s'il regrettait que je sois toujours en vie et il est sorti. Je me suis sentie bête sur le moment mais c'est après que j'ai compris. On a laissé repartir Marconi, on n'avait rien contre lui. Mais Parks n'a pas lâché prise. Il a commencé à magouiller de son côté, il est devenu complètement dingue. Plus dingue que d'habitude, je veux dire. Il était persuadé que Marconi cachait quelque chose.

-Qu'il était le bras droit d'Elias, tu veux dire ?

-Non, je pense que ça allait plus loin que ça. Même après qu'on a mis Elias en prison, il continuait à penser que quelque chose ne collait pas. Il a été de plus en plus obsédé par Marconi jusqu'à ce fameux incident en mai dernier...

Fusco soupire. Qui, à part lui, ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait anguille sous roche dans cette affaire ? Bien sûr, rien n'est jamais simple avec Elias, à croire qu'il a pris des cours du soir chez Quat'zyeux et compagnie... Tout dans cette histoire semble étrange, il doit bien l'avouer. Il a fait quelques recherches sur Charlie Burton après sa discussion avec Gloria et elles n'ont abouti à rien. Burton, après avoir obtenu un diplôme à l'université de Columbia, disparaît totalement de la circulation jusqu'en 2008 où il postule pour une place de professeur d'histoire dans un lycée de Brighton Beach. Aucun moyen de savoir si le Burton de Colombia et celui de 2008 sont les mêmes ou non. Fusco repense aux notes de Carter. _Et si le mois de juillet 1985 était la clé ?_ pense-t-il. _Ce serait à ce moment-là qu'Elias aurait tué Burton et pris sa place... _Il soupira de nouveau. Rien n'a de sens. Si Elias était si obsédé à l'idée de retrouver Burton, pourquoi l'aurait-il tué ? Quelle raison aurait-il eu de le faire et comment se serait-il débarrassé du corps ? Gloria avait parlé de la jalousie de Marconi envers Burton... Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait tué ? Alors, ce serait quoi ? Un crime passionnel ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Elias aurait-il...

-Lionel ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Hein ? Euh, oui oui... J'étais parti dans mes pensées... Tu sais s'il avait trouvé quelque chose ?

-À quoi ça servirait de se le demander maintenant ? Non, je sais pas. Et même s'il était encore en vie, j'irai pas lui demander. Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai rien à cirer des questions éthiques avec cet enfoiré. Dmitri Ivkine mérite une médaille pour ce qu'il a fait.

En parlant d'étranges histoires autour de Marconi, celle-là doit décrocher la palme. En mai, vingt minutes après l'intervention de la police dans l'appartement de Brooklyn Heights, les agents du 911 ont reçu un appel leur signalant des coups de feu, près d'un pont de Queensboro. Les officiers envoyés sur les lieux y ont trouvé Dmitri Ivkine, appuyé nonchalamment contre la portière conducteur de sa voiture, tirant encore plus tranquillement sur une cigarette. À l'intérieur de l'habitacle, côté passager, le cerveau dont Jarvis Parks était si fier était répandu sur le tableau de bord et le tapis de sol. Pendant son interrogatoire, la seule justification qu'Ivkine ait donnée était : « _Vassia aurait voulu que je le fasse_ ». Envoyé en détention provisoire à Rikers en attendant son procès, il a été retrouvé pendu dans sa cellule le mois suivant.

-Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus avancé alors... Parks avait développé une obsession malsaine pour Marconi et ensuite ? Ça explique pourquoi il a voulu le tuer mais à part ça ? Pourquoi Carter aurait considéré ça comme important ?

-C'était peut-être à cause du polygraphe ?

-Quel polygraphe ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Parks était devenu cinglé à cause de Marconi. Pour une fois, la hiérarchie a été obligée de voir qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, résultats ou non. D'habitude, ils le laissaient tranquille pour peu qu'il réussisse à arracher des aveux mais là, c'était différent, il n'avait rien. Je t'épargne les mois de bataille pour apporter des preuves que Marconi était bien lié à Elias mais, au final, ils ont réussi à le faire venir pour le faire passer au détecteur de mensonges. Si on trouvait quelque chose, on pouvait continuer à enquêter, sinon, on lâchait l'affaire et on passait à autre chose.

-Et alors, vous avez trouvé quoi ?

-Rien, justement, c'est ça qui est bizarre.

-Plein de gens savent gruger un polygraphe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant à ça ?

-Regarde, tu verras. Allez, je te laisse sur ces mots pleins de mystère, beau gosse, il faut que j'aille travailler.

Fusco regarde Dunhill s'éloigner au pas de course. Il attrape la cassette qui l'intéresse au fond du carton que lui a donné Stu, ainsi que le compte rendu qui se trouve dans le dossier constitué par Carter. À plusieurs endroits, elle a entouré et annoté les changements de fréquence cardiaque.

Sur l'enregistrement, après quelques banalités d'usage, l'interrogateur enchaîne sur les questions de contrôle. Pour une raison qui échappe à Fusco, Carter a entouré la fréquence cardiaque correspondante et l'a annotée de trois points d'interrogation.

-_Vous appelez-vous Anthony Sebastiano Marconi ?_

_-Oui._

_-Êtes-vous né le 14 juin 1970 à Elizabethtown, dans l'état de New York ?_

_-Oui._

_-Votre mère s'appelait-elle Marlene ?_

_-Non._

_-Votre mère s'appelait-elle Nora ?_

_-Oui._

Rien n'a l'air de clocher dans cette séquence. Même la première question sur sa mère, mise là pour voir s'il réagirait en entendant le nom de la mère de son employeur, est impeccable. L'autre question annotée est un peu plus étrange. Rien sur le compte-rendu n'indique un quelconque changement significatif dans la fréquence cardiaque.

-_Connaissez-vous l'homme qui se fait appeler Elias ?_

_-De nom seulement. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré._

_-Répondez simplement par oui ou par non. Connaissez-vous l'homme qui se fait appeler Elias ?_

_-Non._

Tromper un détecteur de mensonge est possible mais ce n'est pas si simple. Quelques détails finissent toujours par trahir le menteur. Ici, tout est parfait. Rien n'indique qu'il aurait pu mentir sur n'importe quelle question de la série. Fusco réfléchit un instant. Carter a trouvé quelque chose de suffisamment important sur ces bandes pour la mettre sur la voie. Tout le problème de Fusco étant de savoir sur quelle voie sa coéquipière s'est engagée. Il retire ses lunettes, fait pivoter sa chaise et aperçoit son reflet dans la vitre en face de lui. Il se redresse brusquement, se retourne vers son bureau et relit les notes laissées par Carter.

-C'est ça que tu as trouvé, alors...


	10. Chapitre 9 - Indulgence

Chapitre 9

**Janvier 2014**

_Indulgence_

_(My Baby Just Cares for Me – Nina Simone)_

La clochette de l'entrée tinte quand Fusco ouvre, puis referme la porte de la supérette. S'il avait reçu un dollar chaque fois qu'il s'était rendu dans ce genre de petit magasin de quartier, il aurait pu prendre sa retraite il y a des années. La pendule en retard de quelques minutes accrochée au dessus de la caisse indique deux heures un quart de l'après-midi. Dans la boutique, un petit jeune à l'air benêt le salue sans le regarder, plus occupé à contempler fixement l'écran de son téléphone portable qu'à prêter attention à son potentiel client. Fusco s'avance vers lui, plaque en main et l'adolescent daigne enfin lever les yeux avec, dans le regard, la même lueur que dans celui d'une vache qui voit passer un train. Il passe ses doigts aux ongles rongés et sales sur sa moustache naissante.

-Non, j'ai rien vu du tout, m'sieur le policier. Je sais pas ce qui se passe ici et même si je le savais, j'ai pas du tout envie de mourir jeune juste pour aider un poulet. Ernie sait rien, voit rien, dit rien.

-T'arrêtes de faire ton malin, une seconde ? Je veux juste discuter avec ta patronne, elle est par là ?

-Elle est dans son bureau, je vais la chercher.

Le jeune homme soupire et, avec une lenteur digne d'un nonagénaire, se lève de son tabouret. Il traîne des pieds jusqu'à une porte en retrait. Il passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement et fait signe à la personne dans la pièce. Fusco parvient à capter des bribes de conversation.

-M'dame Pascutto ? La police qui veut vous voir. Non, je sais pas pourquoi... Non, c'est un gros type blanc. Capiche, je lui dis.

Ernie se retourne et revient nonchalamment vers la caisse. Pendant ce temps, Fusco a tout le loisir de détailler les alentours. La supérette ressemble au millier d'autres qui existent, elle est tellement banale que ça en devient presque insolite. La lumière crue des néons ne laisse aucune ombre s'installer, tout baigne dans une clarté morbide. Qui aurait cru qu'Elias et Marconi ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans un lieu extraordinaire mais, au contraire, dans l'endroit probablement le plus banal du monde ? Tant de choses auraient pu changer si, un soir parfaitement normal, dans une épicerie parfaitement normale, Carl Elias avait décidé de ne pas entrer. Fusco ricane tout seul. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, rien n'aurait pu empêcher ça. Si son hypothèse s'avère correcte, ils auraient fini par se rencontrer, d'une façon ou une autre. Que cette rencontre se soit produite ici, entre le rayon produits ménagers et le présentoir à journaux, ou n'importe où ailleurs ne change rien.

-Elle va vous recevoir dans son bureau, souffle-t-il en se rasseyant. C'est derrière, première porte à gauche.

Fusco remercie Ernie qui déjà ne le regarde plus. L'arrière-boutique est encombrée de cartons. Au fond du couloir, un escalier sombre mène à l'étage supérieur. Le bureau de Leone n'est pas mieux rangé. Du sol au plafond, des caisses, vraisemblablement remplies de factures et autres papiers en tous genres, s'entassent dans un fourbi monstrueux. Quand elle aperçoit Fusco, la gérante lui adresse un large sourire. C'est une femme d'un certain âge, déjà. Rondelette et repliée sur elle-même, le crâne couvert d'une tignasse qui autrefois a dû être noire, elle est penchée sur un énorme livre de comptes, remontant de temps à autre ses petites lunettes rondes. Posé contre une armoire au fond de la pièce, un déambulateur prend la poussière. D'un geste de la main, Leone invite Fusco à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Alors, laissez-moi deviner. Vous êtes venu me poser des questions sur Carl et Anthony.

-Elias est toujours dans la nature, madame. L'enquête reste ouverte et nous devons explorer toutes les pistes, j'imagine que vous comprenez.

-Je vais vous dire comme j'ai dit aux deux autres, mon bon monsieur. Ces deux petiots, ça fait trente ans que je ne les ai pas vus, je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils se cachent et je pensais qu'ils étaient morts jusqu'à il y a cinq-six ans quand vous avez commencé à fouiller partout pour les trouver.

-Vous avez dit « les deux autres »... On est déjà venu vous poser des questions ?

-Oh oui, vous n'arrêtez pas depuis un moment. Il y a eu cette femme noire et, avant elle, un grand blond maigre très antipathique... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ? Quand je les ai connus, c'étaient des gosses. Ils étaient adorables.

Elle s'interrompt et joue machinalement avec son stylo bille. L'espace d'un instant, Fusco croit qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer.

-Madame ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-J'imagine... Vous savez, c'était une autre époque, tout était tellement mieux que maintenant, tellement plus simple. Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé le soir où ils ont disparu. Je suis arrivée un matin et le caissier qui était de nuit la veille m'a simplement dit qu'Anthony n'était pas rentré. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Fusco soupire. Le compte-rendu du polygraphe lui a déjà appris beaucoup mais il reste de nombreuses questions sans réponse. Que s'est-il passé exactement ce fameux soir de juillet ? Il lui a semblé, en parcourant ce que Carter avait rassemblé qu'elle l'ignorait aussi. On ne fait pas disparaître deux personnes comme ça, en un clin d'œil, ils avaient forcément une bonne raison de se volatiliser comme ils l'ont fait. Leone ne semble pas disposée à l'aider, il a l'impression de perdre son temps. La phrase d'Elias lui revient une nouvelle fois en tête. _Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher_. Il a lancé un défi à Carter, ce jour-là, entre les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle aurait fini par comprendre, peut-être ne lui manquait-il qu'une seule petite pièce pour compléter le puzzle. Peut-être est-ce la même pièce que Fusco recherche en ce moment.

-Bien, j'aurais une dernière question avant de vous laisser. Est-ce que le nom de Charlie Burton vous évoque quelque chose ?

Les traits sévères de la femme s'estompent. Elle baisse les yeux et pousse un long soupir. L'espace d'un instant, ce n'est plus une matrone intransigeante devant laquelle Fusco est assis mais une vieille femme fragile qui a vécu assez de choses pour remplir des dizaines de vies.

-Je n'avais pas envie d'y croire, lieutenant.

* * *

La soirée avait été des plus banales. Comme d'habitude, Archie était arrivé en retard et, toujours comme d'habitude, Carl et Kyra avaient pris leur quartier chez Anthony. Que pouvaient-ils bien trouver à se raconter pour revenir presque tous les soirs ? La musique qu'ils mettaient toujours à plein volume et emplissait le rez-de-chaussée ne dérangeait plus les clients qui avaient souvent fait remarquer à Leone qu'un peu d'ambiance était plus que bienvenue. Ils avaient vraisemblablement choisi de consacrer leur journée à Frank Sinatra et, des heures durant, Ol' Blue Eyes avait accompagné Leone dans sa comptabilité.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, alors que le vieux magnétophone d'Anthony enchaînait une énième fois sur _Strangers in the Night_, le téléphone à cadran du bureau, massif et orange comme une boîte noire d'avion, sonna. Il était rare qu'on appelle directement le magasin et le téléphone servait surtout pour régler les éventuels problèmes avec les fournisseurs. Peu probable que l'un d'entre eux appelle à une heure si avancée.

-Tony ? demanda la voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

Leone s'excusa auprès de l'inconnu et le pria de patienter le temps qu'elle aille chercher le jeune homme. Ses lombaires la faisaient déjà souffrir à l'époque, grimper l'escalier raide et grinçant ne fut pas une partie de plaisir mais il y avait peu de chances qu'Anthony l'entende par-dessus la musique. Elle le trouva couché sur son lit, Carl assis en tailleur à côté de lui et Kyra appuyée nonchalamment contre le radiateur sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Quelque chose d'idyllique se dégageait de cette scène, illustration parfaite d'une jeunesse déjà sans espoir mais pourtant heureuse de vivre à cette époque bénie.

Anthony dévalait toujours ces maudits escaliers quatre à quatre et Leone était plus que surprise qu'il ne se soit encore rien cassé. Elle lui disait et répétait sans cesse d'être prudent mais, au fond, elle aimait ce côté insouciant et casse-cou. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois mais, souvent, elle avait rêvé pouvoir l'avoir comme fils.

Elle le laissa seul dans le bureau le temps qu'il discute avec l'homme qui l'avait appelé. Elle n'avait pas réussi à reconnaître la voix alors qu'elle croyait pourtant avoir déjà discuté avec tous les amis d'Anthony. Discrètement, elle s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et tenta de comprendre ce qui se disait de l'autre côté. Anthony parlait à voix basse, à toute vitesse, comme s'il voulait en finir le plus vite possible avec la conversation.

-Oui, parvint-elle à entendre, il est là mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Non, Kyra est en haut aussi, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Écoute Vinny, je peux pas faire ça, je crois que j'en suis incapable. J'aurais jamais dû accepter de l'aider... oui, j'ai _vraiment_ fait ça, et alors ? Il avait tellement envie de le retrouver... Bien sûr que je sais que c'est impossible mais je peux pas lui dire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revoir Charlie Burton ? Que c'est entièrement ma faute ? Si j'avais su que c'était lui, le gamin, j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y penser. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais la force de lui dire ce que j'ai fait de Charlie. Qu'il ne pourra plus jamais le revoir, plus jamais lui parler. Je voudrais que ce soit possible, je voudrais qu'il puisse le revoir encore une fois mais toi et moi, on sait que c'est impossible.

Le reste de la conversation fut couvert par la musique émanant du premier étage. Leone eut tout juste la force de retourner dans le magasin avant que son employé sorte du bureau. En la voyant, Archie, occupé à remettre de l'ordre dans un rayon, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Tout va bien, Mama ?

* * *

Dans le bureau, le silence règne. Rien ni personne ne bouge, comme si le monde avait été figé dans le temps. Même la grosse araignée noire sur le mur du fond s'est immobilisée. Fusco voudrait presque ne pas croire que sa théorie est correcte mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Anthony Marconi a tué Charlie Burton. Pour quelle raison ? Y a-t-il une raison ?

Devant lui, Leone semble fatiguée. Elle a lâché son stylo et regarde dans le vide. Dieu seul sait à quoi elle est en train de penser. A-t-elle au moins conscience de n'être qu'un dommage collatéral dans l'esprit des enfants qu'elle a tant aimés ?

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive là ?

-C'est ce que nous cherchons à comprendre. Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps...

-Vous voulez peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à l'étage avant de partir ?

Un instant confus, Fusco finit par accepter. Péniblement, en s'appuyant à tout ce qui passe à sa portée, Leone sort du bureau et se dirige vers l'escalier au fond du couloir. Il n'a pas été nettoyé depuis des années et, ça et là, araignées et scutigères se faufilent sans aucune discrétion.

-Les murs du magasin m'appartiennent mais pas l'appartement à l'étage. Le propriétaire est mort en 87 et il y a eu toutes sortes de batailles pour l'héritage alors tout est resté en l'état depuis. En principe, il faudrait l'accord du propriétaire actuel pour entrer mais, je vais vous dire, ce sale petit-fils de poissonnière, il peut aller se faire...

-D'accord, je vais monter un instant.

Les marches grincent quand il pose le pied dessus et il doit enfoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule pour pouvoir entrer. Il attend, une main plaquée sur la bouche que la poussière qu'il a déplacée retombe au sol. En face de lui, le velux est couvert d'une telle couche de crasse qu'il en est devenu opaque. Il tente de l'ouvrir pour faire entrer un peu d'air mais en vain.

Fusco parcourt la pièce du regard. Rien ne l'interpelle, tout semble être normal. Dans un coin, un carton rongé par les rats déborde de cassettes audio. Lionel en attrape distraitement quelques unes. Elvis, Nina Simone, Alice Cooper, Lou Reed, les Rolling Stones... Des artistes qu'il écoutait lui aussi quand il était jeune.

Sur la table de nuit branlante, une photo cornée dépasse d'un exemplaire des Stratagèmes de Frontin. Protégée par les pages du livre, elle est quasiment intacte. Assis à ce qui semble être la terrasse d'un restaurant, deux jeunes hommes et une femme prennent la pose, tout sourire. Fusco reconnaît le garçon du milieu : c'est celui que Carter a entouré sur la photo de classe. Ses cheveux noir d'encre lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules, il a l'air frêle sous sa chemise sombre.

-Eh bien, pense Fusco à haute voix. Si c'est lui, il a drôlement changé...

L'autre homme, à gauche, ressemble beaucoup au premier et Fusco a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la femme assise tout à droite. Un instant, il croit voir Carter. Quelque chose dans son sourire éclatant, dans la lumière de son regard, dans la main protectrice posée sur l'épaule du garçon à côté d'elle lui rappelle sa collègue. Qui est-elle ?

Fusco range le cliché dans sa poche. Mis à part le lit une place si petit qu'il en dépasserait probablement de tous les côtés s'il essayait de s'y allonger et une table en formica, il n'y a aucun vrai meuble dans l'appartement. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle de bains. Au dessus du lavabo gris qui avait dû, un jour, être blanc, un miroir craquelé lui renvoie son image.

Enfoncer la porte l'a abîmée. La poignée tourne dans le vide et Fusco ne parvient pas à remettre la clé dans la serrure en sortant. Il prie pour que le propriétaire n'en tienne pas rigueur à Leone.

Elle l'attend de pied ferme en bas de l'escalier, une main massant son dos douloureux et l'autre agrippée fermement à la rampe vermoulue. Fusco ne lui conseillera pas d'utiliser son déambulateur. Sa mère elle aussi a des problèmes de dos, il connaît la chanson. Il n'a aucune envie de se lancer dans ce débat.

Quand il montre la photo à Leone, elle plisse les yeux, pince les lèvres et Fusco a de nouveau l'impression qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer.

-Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, ça a été pris au café d'en face. Ici, c'est Anthony, ici Carl, dit-elle en les pointant du doigt. Ici, c'est Kyra. Kyra O'Leary. Elle travaillait au poste de police du quartier. C'est son frère qui a pris la photo. C'est justement le patron du café d'en face. Vous devriez aller le voir, il aura peut-être des informations pour vous...

Fusco regarde sa montre, il est trois heures moins le quart. Il a largement le temps.

Dehors, il neige à gros flocons. Un vent glacial souffle et fait se balancer les feux de signalisation au bout de leur câble. Fusco boutonne sa veste jusqu'au col et traverse la rue en trottinant. Sur la terrasse du café, une épaisse couche de verglas recouvre le macadam. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de ralentir, Lionel se retrouve à terre, sonné. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et grommelle.

-Tout va bien, monsieur ?

Une petite femme d'une vingtaine d'années au visage rond et au teint mat dévale les quelques marches au pas de course. Elle traverse la terrasse et manque plusieurs fois de tomber à son tour. Elle attrape Fusco par le bras et l'aide à se relever. Sa chemise écrue est fine, elle frissonne quand un coup de vent balaye la rue.

-Fichu hiver, hein ? A la télé, ils disent que c'est pas près de s'arrêter... Vous entriez ?

-Oui, confirme Fusco en époussetant la neige de ses manches. Lieutenant Fusco, police criminelle, je voudrais voir votre patron.

Elle hoche la tête, replace une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et souffle sur ses doigts déjà engourdis par le froid.

A l'intérieur, le chauffage a été mis en route et un faux feu brûle dans une cheminée au fond de la salle. La femme fait un petit signe de la main au quinquagénaire bedonnant lancé en grande discussion avec un habitué.

-Monsieur O'Leary ? Il y a un lieutenant de police qui veut vous parler.

-Ah oui ? Bon, tu prends le service toute seule, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

La serveuse acquiesce et l'homme se dirige vers Fusco, à qui il serre la main avec force. C'est un colosse d'au moins deux mètres pâle, couvert de tâches de rousseur, aux cheveux et à la barbe presque rouges.

-Aidan O'Leary. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-On m'a dit que vous étiez le frère de Kyra O'Leary... répond Fusco en massant ses doigts douloureux.

Sans un mot, le géant invite le lieutenant à s'asseoir à une table toute proche. Il se tourne ensuite vers la jeune fille, occupée à resservir un client.

-Linda, mon chou, tu nous apporteras des cafés ? Ça risque de durer plus longtemps que prévu.

Ils discutent entre eux un moment et Fusco en profite pour observer autour de lui. Comme la supérette, cet endroit respire la normalité. Les murs en crépi ont récemment été repeints, des dizaines de photos de l'Italie les décorent. Trois piliers de bar débattent de la saison de football à venir. Aucun trafic suspect en vue, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit O'Leary en prenant place devant la table. Elle est nouvelle, il faut le temps de tout mettre en route, vous devez savoir ce que c'est... Enfin, vous veniez me parler de Kyra, je crois.

-Oui. C'est donc votre sœur, si j'ai bien compris.

-C'était ma sœur. Elle a été tuée « dans l'exercice de ses fonctions », comme vous dites.

-Je suis désolé.

-Mes parents l'ont adoptée parce qu'ils croyaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfants. Kyra est arrivée à la maison en 62 et, deux mois plus tard, ma mère est tombée enceinte. Ça a pas été toujours rose entre nous mais Kyra était une chouette grande sœur, le genre de fille née pour prendre soin des autres. Mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour ça.

Fusco sort la photo de sa poche et la tend à O'Leary. Il la regarde moins d'une seconde avant de détourner les yeux. Ses poings sont si serrés que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

* * *

-Allez, on cligne pas des yeux et on dit « cheese » !

Aidan appuya sur le déclencheur et attendit un instant. Par mesure de prudence, il prit deux autres clichés, en priant pour ne pas voir de faux jour au développement. Cet appareil était un vrai petit bijou, il ne regrettait pas d'y avoir englouti une bonne partie de son salaire.

-Et voilà, dit-il enfin. Je vous ferai signe quand je les aurai développées. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si Anthony vivait très loin, hein ?

Ce dernier acquiesça en souriant et but quelques gorgées de sa bière. Décidément, Aidan n'arrivait pas à supporter ce type. Il prétexta devoir aller mettre la pellicule au frais pour tourner les talons et retourner à l'intérieur. La journée était relativement calme, il pouvait prendre son temps. Sa sœur ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, son porte-monnaie entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? soupira Aidan. Cadeau de la maison, d'accord ? Tu sais comment est le patron. En tant que flic, tu pourrais manger ici à l'œil tous les jours, si tu voulais.

-Je sais, j'avais juste besoin d'une excuse pour quitter la table.

-Ha ha, c'est moche, la jalousie, frangine, ça te va pas...

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il se déplaça de quelques centimètres et observa discrètement les deux jeunes hommes. Anthony avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Carl et le laissait boire dans son verre. Aidan réprima une grimace et se tourna vers son aînée.

-Je veux dire, je te comprends, je l'aurais mal pris aussi mais, tu sais, il y a des tas de poissons dans l'océan qui valent bien mieux que ce requin...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dan ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais mal pris ?

-Ben, que mon copain soit pédé.

-Quoi, qui ? Anthony ? Mais il est pas du tout...

-Oh si, il l'est. Crois-moi, j'ai bossé à Greenwich Village, je peux les sentir à des kilomètres, ces gars-là. Un vague parfum de cosmopolitan, de paillettes et de maladies vénériennes... dit-il en agitant la main de façon faussement maniérée.

-Arrête, t'es lourd. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, de toute façon ?

-T'es amoureuse de lui.

-Pas du tout.

Aidan leva les yeux au ciel. Il la connaissait comme s'il l'avait faite et il savait que c'était peine perdue. Si elle avait décidé de rien admettre, il pouvait toujours essayer de la faire parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui te travaille, Ky ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai des doutes. Tony est bizarre en ce moment. Archie m'a dit qu'il passe des coups de fil au milieu de la nuit et qu'il disparaît sans dire où il va. Il se renferme, il ne me parle plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose de grave...

* * *

O'Leary finit son café et contemple le marc collé au fond de la tasse. Sa grande sœur ne lui a pas manqué autant depuis longtemps.

-Je vais vous dire : Marconi était un beau salopard. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il mijotait mais quand Kyra sentait que quelque chose clochait, elle avait rarement tort.

-Je vois... Est-ce que vous les avez revus après ça ?

-Une fois seulement, en 97. Bill, l'ancien propriétaire, venait de mourir et les héritiers allaient mettre le café en vente. Je l'aurais bien racheté moi-même mais avec mon salaire de serveur, c'est tout juste si j'arrivais à payer mon loyer... Et un jour, alors que tout le monde pensait que La Spezia allait passer aux mains de ces foutus chinois, un type est arrivé avec un chèque. Il a débarqué comme une fleur et m'a dit de racheter le café avec ça. J'ai accepté sans trop réfléchir. J'avais jamais vu autant de pognon de toute ma vie.

-Et, cet homme, c'était... ?

-Marconi. Il avait plus que changé et il avait un énorme pansement qui lui bouffait la moitié du visage alors je l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. En rigolant, je lui ai demandé s'il avait braqué une banque, lui que j'avais toujours vu vivre dans son espèce de grenier, là-haut. Il a pas relevé. Il m'a juste dit que c'était de la part d'Elias et de considérer ça comme une indulgence. J'ai pris le chèque et il est parti avant que j'aie le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là.


End file.
